Polos opuestos
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Universo Alterno, Dana Scully es una estudiante del ultimo año en preparatoria gana una beca para ir a estudiar a una escuela privada donde se encontrara con su amor verdadero pero primero tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas para alcanzarlo sera que el popular y rico Fox Mulder logre fijarse en ella?...
1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully era una adolescente normal con una familia de lo más cotidiana o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Su familia consistía en siete personas, estaba su papá el capitán Scully un comandante de Marina estricto y muy de la vieja escuela en la crianza de sus hijos, era un católico devoto y trataba de que su familia lo fuera también aunque fuera a medias…

Su querida madre que para ella era la mejor cocinera del mundo, Dana tenía mucha mejor relación con su mamá que con su padre aunque también lo amara mucho pero Margaret Scully definitivamente era menos estricta incluso a veces Dana la descubría fumando un cigarrillo ocasional y Margaret solo se llevaba un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio y ella solo asentía con una sonrisa de complicidad, su madre se merecía un pequeño gusto por encargarse de una familia tan amplia.

También estaban sus hermanos y su pequeño sobrino el cual la volvía loca pero que amaba con locura, primero estaba su hermano Bill el primogénito era fastidioso y trataba de comportarse como un segundo padre para ella como a sus hermanos, esa situación la cansaba y enojaba bastante, le seguía su hermana Melissa quien era la oveja negra de la familia según su padre y hermano mayor, Melissa salió embarazada dos años atrás siendo solo dos años y medio mayor que ella motivo por el cual tanto su padre como hermano la sobreprotegen al máximo, algo que la sofoca bastante… Melissa es el espíritu libre de la familia, aunque es madre soltera nunca pierde el entusiasmo de encontrarse con su verdadero amor y ser feliz, Dana la admira en el fondo le gustaría ser tan libre como ella aunque lo niegue, Melissa se ha convertido en su confidente e instructora en cuestiones de chicos sobre todo hablando de su relación con su novio John si Melissa no hubiera intervenido no la dejarían salir con nadie hasta que tuviera 50 años o más.

El hermano menor era el pequeño Charlie quien había gozado de ser el consentido hasta que llego el bebé William algo que no le gusto para nada, Charlie era el más pelirrojo de todos, lleno de pecas y muy travieso generalmente con el bebé de la casa a quien la última mala broma fue que encontraron al bebé William en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Esa era su familia cotidiana ni más ni menos y ella lo era aún más se decía, no era tan bonita como Melissa ni tan graciosa como Charlie parecía que terminaría como su padre mal humorada, lo que quizás la hiciera un poco diferente era que se le catalogaba como un cerebrito, Dana no solo era la más lista de su clase sino de la escuela misma lo que la llevo a ganarse una beca para estudiar en una escuela privada, Dana estaba muy entusiasmada con eso aunque su novio John sintiera lo contrario, si lograba destacar en un año podría ser candidata para Harvard o Yale en la facultad de medicina su padre jamás podría costear eso con la familia tan grande que tenían le había costado mucho mandar a Bill a la universidad del estado no creía que lograra hacerlo con ella.

Ahí estaba ella pensando en todo eso mientras alistaba sus útiles y uniforme era la primera vez que utilizaba uno cuando Melissa entro a la habitación con el bebé William balbuceando.

-Lista para mañana?

-Más que nada nerviosa, que pasa sino encajo con todos esos riquillos Melissa, sabes cómo me molesta ese tipo de gente.

-Tranquila pequeña hermana lo harás bien, además nadie tiene tu cerebro.

-Ese fue el problema con la otra escuela recuerdas no encajaba con nadie dijo con ironía.

-Dana debes tener más confianza en ti, eres bonita, inteligente, graciosa aunque solo conmigo, ábrete con la gente en todo caso donde sea te encontraras con hijos de puta…

-¡Melissa! No hables así frente al pequeño.

-Ves cada día te pareces más a papá… relájate todo irá bien, se tu misma la Dana que eres conmigo.

Dana hizo un sonoro suspiro y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos el cual sonrió al verla –Me gustaría tener tu edad nuevamente nada te preocupa solo esperar tu próxima comida…

-Te volverías loca no puedes vivir sin tus libros hermanita.

Dana sonrió devolviéndole al bebé cuando Melissa le pregunto del tema que no quería abordar.

-Y como esta John con todo esto.

Dana bajo la mirada no se habían visto en todo el fin de semana, él estaba molesto y herido habían sido novios los últimos dos años y sentía que lo había traicionado…-No hemos hablado, trate de llamarlo pero no contesta su celular pensaba ir a su trabajo esta tarde, el piensa que me enamorare de ese estilo de vida o de algún riquillo y me olvidare de él terminando con el corazón roto, no entiende que solo busco cumplir mi sueño que yo lo amo pero…

-Pero?...

Dana miro hacia la ventana sin decir más.

-Hermana siempre supimos que quien dejaría este hogar para viajar y ser más de lo que todos en familia hemos llegado ser eres tú, si John no te apoya en eso deberías considerar hacia donde te lleva esa relación.

-Te he dicho que serias una excelente psicóloga dijo abrazando a su hermana.

-Si pero nunca me has pagado por ello, bueno baja a comer que si veras al gruñón de tu novio necesitaras ir con energía.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron y fueron a comer.

Ese mismo día en la tarde…

El taller donde trabaja John no estaba tan alejado de donde vivía así que fue caminando pensando en lo que su hermana le había dicho, John era un excelente chico, claro que lo era su hermano Bill lo aprobaba y nunca exigía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar, aunque a veces le gustaría ser tan libre como Melissa ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, llevaban dos años y aunque compartían besos apasionados y en una ocasión John le acaricio el pecho bajo la ropa la sensación fue tan electrizante que esa noche se tocó a sí misma no sin dejar de sentirse culpable era un acto inapropiado decía la iglesia. Melissa le decía que probar antes de casarse no tenía nada de malo, el error era no cuidarse y hacerlo con cualquier idiota como ella, pero que si quería experimentar debería hacerlo… -Dana como sabrás si es bueno para ti si esperas hasta casarte! Solo cuídate mira te traje eso; Dana se escandalizo cuando vio el paquete de condones mientras su hermana reía como loca, ella sabía que John quería acostarse con ella aunque no lo dijera, pero respetaba mucho a Bill y respetaba más a su padre, porque no se atrevía más con ella… con ese pensamiento llego a su destino encontrando a su novio revisando el motor de una camioneta.

-Hola… dijo con timidez

-Dana! No creí verte por aquí digo pensaba en ir a verte a tu casa esta noche.

-Bueno no me habías llamado desde el viernes dijo mirando hacia sus converse.

-Oh… bueno he sido un idiota verdad?

-Solo un poco le dijo sonriendo.

-Ven acá dijo tomándola en brazos y dándole un casto beso hablaremos esta noche tu padre me invito a cenar quieren darte una cena de felicitaciones.

-Lo sé, mi padre está muy emocionado.

-Tú ya no lo pareces tanto dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno quizás tengas razón y no encaje allí.

-Dana mira yo fui un idiota sí, es tu sueño y Dios sabe que quizás sea tu más grande oportunidad y si ellos no ven lo grandiosa y especial que eres son más idiotas que yo.

-John tú no eres ningún idiota.

-Entonces ve a casa pequeña nos veremos allí.

Dana dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando John dijo su nombre nuevamente –Te amo…

Ella lo miro unos segundos antes de contestar que también lo hacía, pero John sintió por alguna razón que Dana ya no lo sentía de la misma manera.

Casa de la familia Scully.

Esa noche fue muy emotiva el capitán Scully estaba muy emocionado que saco una botella de champagne de precio módico para celebrar la nueva etapa de su hija menor.

-Eres mi orgullo le dijo frente a todos, Dana se sonrojo no le gustaba tener tanta atención mucho menos por algo que sus otros hermanos pudieran lograr si se proponían.

-Gracias papá… pero no es gran cosa eso dímelo cuando tenga mi título de medicina.

-Espero llegar para ver ese día hija mía.

-Papá… dijeron todos.

Dana termino disfrutando la noche su madre le hizo lasaña con mariscos su favorito y Bill no se comportó como un idiota con ella, su hermanito Charlie le hizo un dibujo vestida de doctora y William le vomito la ropa, al final de la cena quedaron en la sala ella y John acurrucados en el sofá ya no se verían en la escuela pero él le dijo que la recogería en su auto ella solo pensaba en lo que le esperaba el día de mañana y que tipo de gente conocería…


	2. Chapter 2 A ella le gusta él

Dana Scully suspiro antes de bajar del auto, frente a ella se encontraba el prestigioso edificio que sería su nueva escuela, estaba nerviosa viendo como todos esos jóvenes privilegiados se quedaban mirando al auto de su padre llegándose a preguntar qué demonios hacía en ese lugar…

-Todo bien Starbuck?

Suspirando nuevamente volteo a ver a su padre –Todo bien Ahab es solo que… sabiendo que su padre no la dejaría hasta saber que le pasaba se mojó su labio superior con la lengua… es solo que simplemente siento que no encajo en este mundo, míralos papá sus autos nuevos, sus I Phone y ropa de moda bueno ahora llevan uniforme pero seguro la tienen.

-Starbuck… no dejes que esas cosas te intimiden si me preguntan a mi tú te mereces estar más en esta escuela que la mayoría de esos chicos, nadie tiene esa inteligencia tuya y estoy seguro que en algún momento podrás tener todo lo que ellos tienen no porque yo te lo de sino por mérito propio, aunque tú sabes que lo que pueda apoyarte lo hare siempre y cuando no me pidas un I Phone 6 dijo sonriendo.

Dana comenzó a reír y besando a su padre se decidió a bajar del auto, era tan obvio que era la chica nueva todos se le quedaban viendo o era que no logro peinar como quería su cabello rojo, su situación no podría ser peor no solo era la chica nueva sino que era pelirroja y pecosa…

Revisando su horario de clases se dio cuenta que la primera hora era física algo positivo en esa mañana, la física y química se le facilitaban bastante, comprobó el aula y se dirigió a llegar primero con el director Kerchs al hacerlo este la miro con mucho escrutinio pero unos segundos después sonrió.

-Así que usted es la señorita Scully.

-Si señor dijo con nerviosismo.

-He leído su expediente y es bastante impresionante, ni siquiera nuestros alumnos más destacados han logrado lo que usted para venir de una escuela pública…

Scully lo miro ofendida –Si tiene dudas de mi capacidad…

-Cálmese señorita Scully, realmente estoy feliz de tenerla con nosotros muchas escuelas se pelearon por usted sino lo sabía pero tenerla con nosotros será una forma de elevar más nuestra prestigiosa institución, ahora a clases creo que le toca física cierto el maestro Skinner ya está avisado ahora valla a su lugar.

-Sí señor.

-Señorita Scully dijo Kerchs, ella paro deteniendo la puerta puede que su expediente sea impecable pero no deseo ningún problema entendido?

-Entendido señor…

Dana se posó frente a su nuevo salón la clase ya había comenzado, Dios llegar tarde el primer día esto no podría empeorar o eso creía ella. Toco la puerta interrumpiendo a quien se suponía era el maestra Skinner este abrió y la miro esperando la introducción…

-Si?...

-Soy Dana Scully dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Ah la chica becada! Llega tarde señorita Scully.

-Estaba en la oficina del director señor dijo sintiendo la cara caliente y roja de vergüenza.

-Pues pase o piensa tomar la clase en el pasillo?

Scully pasó de rojo tomate a rojo remolacha al escuchar reír a los alumnos, camino al interior con paso vacilante, Skinner la detuvo frente a clase solo para dar una pequeña introducción de ella solo para pedirle que continuara muy a su pesar.

-Cuéntenos más de usted señorita Scully.

-Ah señor no creo que debamos interrumpir la clase conmigo.

-La pequeña campirana tiene razón profesor dijo una chica de pelo negro haciendo reír a todo el salón.

Scully sintió una nausea ante aquella cálida bienvenida sabía que iba a ser malo pero no que tanto…

-Señorita Fowley escucho salir otra falta de respeto de su boca y no vuelve a entrar a mi clase, si antes de que diga algo su padre no tiene jurisdicción aquí conmigo…

La chica hizo una mueca y comenzó a susurrar al joven de al lado este miro a Dana con indiferencia y siguió viendo al exterior.

-Muy bien ahora cuál será su asiento dijo sonriendo con malicia… Señorita Fowley ocupe el lugar junto a su compañero Spender.

-Perdón?...

-Sí, que desocupe el lugar y deje que la señorita Scully se siente junto al señor Mulder espero que aprenda un poco de ella y comience a usar ese potencial suyo y no solo pierda el tiempo jugando basket bol…

-No me moveré.

-No se lo estoy pidiendo, si se niega diríjase directamente a la oficina del director.

-Señor yo… pero Skinner no la dejo terminar de hablar.

-Ocupe su asiento para continuar con la clase.

Dana camino sin decir nada más, se sentía bastante miserable pero al llegar al lugar sus ojos azules se posaron en el joven en cuestión, era bastante atractivo con unos ojos color avellana que podrían derretir cualquier corazón, ángulos varoniles, un tierno lunar en su mejilla derecha labios carnosos y sobre todo olía muy bien.

-Señorita Scully se quedara admirando a su compañero o seguiremos con la clase.

Dana dio un gritito sonrojándose nuevamente el joven a quien llamaban Mulder la miro con fastidio y se concentró en el libro que estaba en sus manos.

-Lo siento susurro Dana sin siquiera saber porque se disculpaba, él ni siquiera la miro.

Se sentó a su lado sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos preguntándose nuevamente que estaba haciendo allí, tomando todo su autocontrol se obligó a mantenerse al margen para sobrevivir a la clase viendo como el reloj de pared giraba lentamente, Einstein dijo que el tiempo era relativo y Dios era testigo que era cierto. Por fin sonó el timbre y Skinner le dejo su primer ensayo ella estaba guardando sus libros para la siguiente clase cuando la chica de pelo negro se acerca.

-Listo pequeña zanahoria búscate un nuevo lugar porque este es el mío y él es mío…

Dana la miro y miro al joven que la veía con una sonrisa irónica –Diana déjala en paz… -Dana sintió un rayo de esperanza- este pequeño hobbit pelirrojo no tiene ninguna competencia sobre ti dijo sonriendo.

Scully se tomó el valor para decir algo cuando la interrumpen –Podrían dejarla en paz ven siéntate conmigo... dijo otra chica con el pelo negro pero con mechas de colores.

-Mi nombre es Mónica Reyes dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Dana Scully…

Ven siéntate con nosotros somos del club de ajedrez y computación.

Dana se levantó con todo y sus libros para seguir a Monica alegrándose que el día no terminara en desastre.

-Un ratón más para su madriguera de frikis dijo Diana haciendo reír a los demás.

Instalando sus cosas en el nuevo lugar se dio cuenta de los tres chicos que las rodeaban realmente parecían nerds y frikis –Nosotros somos los tiradores solitarios dijo el más pequeño y esta dama son los puños de nuestra asociación.

Dana los miro con suspicacia "así que aquí también me juntare con los raros" pensó con tristeza sintiéndose culpable al ver que quizás serian las únicas personas amables con ella –Dana Scully dijo levantando su mano.

-Melvin Frohike y estos son Byers y Langley.

-Estaríamos contentos de tenerte en nuestro grupo, una excelente matemática, ajedrecista y que quiere estudiar medicina dijo el más alto de todos Byers…

-Pero como supieron eso!

-Ah nosotros sabemos cómo filtrarnos en los expedientes del instituto dijo el rubio con lentes y pelo largo en el oído.

Dana sonrió sintiéndose un poco más cómoda por lo menos sobreviviría el primer día, siguieron las clases de Biologia y los cálculos diferenciales antes de tomar el almuerzo, cuando llego el momento se encontraba sentada con sus nuevos "amigos" en una mesa apartada del resto ella vio llegar a Fox Mulder tomado de la mano de Diana saludando a quien pensaba ella eran el resto del equipo de baloncesto…

-Es un bombón no es así? Dijo Mónica.

-Ah?... Dana sintió las mejillas ardiendo.

-A todas nos pasó en su momento hasta que nos dimos cuenta que es un perfecto idiota.

-Es solo que bueno bajo esa altanería parece un chico muy triste, sus ojos reflejan eso…

-Vaya realmente te gusta! Hahahaha

-Que, no para nada yo tengo un novio!

-Como digas, pero según dicen su hermana se mató y destruyo a su familia es lo que dicen los rumores siempre ha sido muy reservado en su vida personal, lo único que sé, es que su padre tanto como el de la zorra que tiene por novia trabajan para el gobierno.

-Hablando de conspiraciones las interrumpió Frohike?; dicen que el papá de Mulder ha estado detrás de los planes más escabrosos del gobierno.

-Ustedes son unos paranoicos menciono al ver como se acercaban los otros dos jóvenes, además solo hablábamos de chicos a Dana le gusta Mulder…

-CLARO QUE NO!

-No Dan!a eres demasiado bonita para él dijo Frohike.

-Alguien está enamorado comentaron sus compañeros divertidos.

Fingiendo desinterés en lo comentado decidió llevar la plática hacia otro lado –Ustedes como se conocieron?

-Bueno yo comencé el club de ajedrez y Frohike el de computación, los dos competimos en un proyecto de robótica, pero descubrimos que éramos unos mejor equipo juntos y Byers es el mejor jugador de calabozos y dragones que existe.

-Así es pequeña pelirroja cuando ocupes un paladín nivel 67 para protegerte aquí estoy.

-Por favor yo puedo vencerte…

Scully sonrió ante la broma –Y tu como terminaste con estos…

-Dilo sabemos que somos frikis y nerds.

-Caballeros…

-La pelirroja es educada.

-Y caliente dijo Frohike.

-Yo soy la chica problemática del instituto, no pueden correrme porque mi padre es tan rico como el todos estos bastardos de aquí, realmente odio la superficialidad de este lugar, todo divido entre las animadoras, los deportistas, los populares y nosotros los parias. Si me preguntas estos tres son mis mejores amigos y los defiendo a capa y espada, ahora eres una de los nuestros nosotros te defenderemos de ellos incluso de tu amor imposible.

-Que no me gusta!

-Como digas…

-Bueno y porque me aceptan.

-Simplemente porque eres diferente y no te has intoxicado de todo esto.

Al terminar el almuerzo pasaron la ultimas clases, había sobrevivido, otra vez estaba en el grupo de los impopulares, la mayoría de sus compañeros la detestaban por ser la sabelotodo no porque ella quisiera los maestros le preguntaban por ser la nueva y en el fondo disfrutaba serlo y además le gustaba que Mulder como la mayoría lo llamaba menos Diana, la mirara aunque fuera para reírse de ella.

Al salir del instituto ve el auto destartalado de John estacionado, ella se dirige directamente a él cuando suena el claxon de auto deportivo.

-Hey campesino quítate!

Dana voltea y ve que es Mulder, John muy molesto baja de su auto solo para hacerle frente.

-Que dijiste rico de mierda!

Mulder sonrió pero no bajo del auto –Lo que escuchaste, así que mueve tu chatarra en este momento o…

-O qué?, porque no te bajas y me haces frente.

Mulder bajo del auto y se puso frente a él, era un poco más alto y eso le hizo gracia.

-JOHN! Basta llévame a casa.

-No te metas Dana.

-Por favor John solo vámonos dijo tomándolo de la mano con cara suplicante.

John miro una última vez a Mulder y tomo la mochila de Dana dándole un pequeño beso.

-Hahahaha si huye con tu novia la hobbit pelirroja.

John dejo caer la mochila al suelo y se dirigió hacia Mulder soltándole un puñetazo en la cara, Mulder se tambaleo y le regreso el golpe, Dana trato de separarlos cuando llegaron los tiradores solitario en su ayuda, así como el equipo de baloncesto.

-Ya, ya no vale la pena amigo hazle caso a tu novia, no ganaras mejor vete antes que salga el director.

-Hazle caso al friki sino quieres que te de una paliza…

-Por favor John dijo Scully con los ojos llorosos.

Él se sacudió la ropa, escupió sangre y se dirigió al auto sin mirarla.

Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta llegar a casa donde Scully explico todo lo sucedido Melissa fue la más interesada en ese chico Mulder, a su pequeña hermana le brillaban los ojos al mencionarlo parecía que la vida de su hermana daría una vuelta completa en esa nueva escuela.


	3. Chapter 3 Pastel de chocolate

Las hermanas Scully caminaban paseando al más pequeño de la familia, Dana había terminado sus deberes escolares y Melissa le había pedido que la acompañara a dar una vuelta por el parque, aunque la conversación fuera de lo más cotidiana Dana sabía que su hermana quería llegar al tema del chico nuevo y el altercado en la escuela.

-Y bien?...

-Que?

-Por Dios Dana hasta cuando me vas a hablar de ese chico Mulder.

-No tengo nada que contar Melissa, dijo con exasperación.

-Y mi hijo nació por medio del espíritu santo, vamos dime como es, que hace, como fue que terminaron John y ese joven misterioso enredados en una pelea.

Sabiendo que su hermana no la dejaría tranquila decidió hablar, además con quien más lo haría sino con ella.

-Que quieres que te diga Melissa, es solo el tipo más popular del instituto, es un pedante así como la… su tonta novia.

-Me imagine por tu cara que te había ido mal en la escuela pero no que tanto.

-Ahora tengo que enfrentarme a eso todos los días hasta que termine el ciclo escolar por lo menos tengo amigos…

-Oh Dana, todo mejorara…

-John dice que si se lo vuelve a topar le romperá toda la cara e insiste hablar de eso con Bill, esto se saldrá de control…

-Bill no nos visita hasta dentro de un mes y John bueno, entiendo que quisiera defenderte pero se está portando muy territorial contigo Dana.

-Territorial?

-Vamos te conozco y este chico te gusta.

-Melissa!

-Vamos que te haya dicho hobbit pelirrojo no es tan malo, digo son lindos.

-Melissa basta, tienen los pies peludos yo no los tengo así.

-Es que te haces la pedicura seguido hahaha.

Dana le dio un ligero golpe al hombro de su hermana mayor mientras llegaban a un Starbucks a comprar un café. Sentándose en una de las mesas que daban a la calle continuaron con la conversación.

-Dime la verdad hermana todo está bien entre tú y John.

-No lo sé, pero él sabe que cuando entre a la universidad será muy difícil que nos veamos… solo quiero que el tiempo que estemos juntos sea mucho o poco lo disfrutemos al máximo pero últimamente eso parece complicado.

-Dana si no te sientes segura de…

-Mira quien está aquí, el hobbit pelirrojo!

Ambas hermanas Scullys voltearon ante la voz socarrona del joven.

-Tú debes de ser Fox Mulder dijo Melissa con una sonrisa…

Mulder llevaba unos jeans desgastados y un suéter negro sobre una playera blanca, llevaba las mangas remangadas hasta los codos se veía muy atractivo haciendo sonrojar a Scully.

-Así que mi reputación me precede, como se encuentra ese neandertal novio tuyo, disculpe Fox Mulder, dígame Mulder por favor le dijo a Melissa con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Melissa Scully…

-Que haces aquí Mulder! Dijo Dana molesta.

-Comprando un Cappuccino, no me has contestado como está tu novio?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es sino te das cuenta este moretón que tengo en la mejilla él me lo hizo, aunque yo le hice más daño.

-Cállate Mulder…

-Está bien, no quiero pelear, es más invitare a las lindas hermanas Scully un postre dicen que el pastel de chocolate es riquísimo.

Dana lo miro con exasperación que estaba tramando una mala broma frente a su hermana, en clases ni siquiera la miro y solo le dirigió la palabra para reírse o burlarse de ella ahora la invitaría un postre?... Melissa parecía encantada con la situación, cuando regreso se sentó entre ellas como si fueran personas que tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse.

-Y este renacuajo.

-Es un bebé y se llama William…

-Hola William. Mulder tomo al bebé en brazos y comenzó a hacerle muecas con la cara haciéndolo reír, la situación era tan inusual.

-Fox…

-Dime Mulder que pasa hobbit, Melissa solo reía viendo la extraña interacción entre ambos.

-Mulder porque haces esto y deja de llamarme así es grosero.

-Invitarlas un pastel? Porque quiero disculparme y cómo quieres que te llame, Dana?

-Deberías disculparte con John… y Scully está bien.

-Pffft crees que el hombre de las cavernas que tienes por novio acepte mis disculpas.

Dana lo miro levantando una ceja con escepticismo y molestia.

-Ok, ok John… mira sabemos que actué como un verdadero hijo de puta hagamos las pases entre nosotros y dile a tu novio que soy un buen tipo bien, bueno las dejo damas que me esperan en casa y saben cómo son las mujeres cuando llegas tarde les dijo cerrándoles un ojo, mucho gusto Melissa Scully veo que la belleza no solo quedo estancada en este pequeño ho… digo Scully, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Qué demonios fue todo eso dijo atónita Melissa.

-No tengo ni la menor idea…

-Una cosa hermanita, sí que es sexy tu Mulder.

Esa noche después de despedir a John Dana se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado en el café, parecía como si fueran dos Fox bueno Mulders completamente diferentes, él se había disculpado por su forma de actuar y no solo eso le había comprado a ella y su hermana una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, cerrando sus ojos se preguntó qué pasaría el día de mañana, él dijo que era bonita, quizás por ser caballeroso frente a su hermana pero aun así el cumplido la hizo sentirse bien, sobre todo porque ella realmente no sentía que lo fuera, solo era Dana Scully…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más animada, llevaba sus deberes, arreglo su cabello como le gustaba y acentuó un poco más su maquillaje, cuando bajo a la cocina Margaret Scully preparaba panqueques para desayunar.

-Buenos días mamá!

-Buen día Dana dijo volteando con una sonrisa amable, asombrada del empeño que había puesto su hija en arreglarse.

-Mamá porque me ves así?

-Porque hoy te ves realmente linda.

-Oh…

-Es por ese nuevo chico.

-Porque todos piensan eso?

Su madre la miro divertida –Dana solo bromeo, pero creo que si estás pensando en alguien más podrías ser honesta con John.

-Mamá! John y yo estamos bien a Mulder llevo un día de conocerlo y además tiene novia…

Comenzó a desayunar con prisa cuando bajan sus hermanos a desayunar –Dana luces muy linda!

-Gracias Charlie.

-Wow hermana ese es el nuevo labial que compramos para situaciones especiales?

Dana los miro con molestia a todos se bebió el jugo de naranja con prisa y salió de la cocina. –Papá podemos irnos ya?

-Ni siquiera he terminado mi café.

-Por favor!

-Bien, bien…

Cuando llego a la escuela se encontró con los tiradores solitarios quienes ovacionaron su aspecto al igual que Mónica aunque esta última preguntara si ese cambio en el aspecto se debía a su compañero en la clase de física… Scully ignoro la pregunta pero realmente quería saber qué pensaría Mulder de ella, cuando por fin lo vio ella le sonrió solo para que él pasara sin verla si quiera, de nuevo parecía como si no existiera, confundida y decepcionada se sentó junto con Mónica, decidiendo que esta vez se haría notar fue la mejor en todas las clases, y llego la hora de física…

-Señorita Scully creo que le dije que su lugar por lo menos en mi clase estaba al lado del señor Mulder…

-Señor no creo que eso sea buena idea…

-No pregunte si era buena idea o no tome asiento por favor, que tengo un comunicado que dar.

Scully se dirigió hacia Mulder no sin antes enfrentarse a Diana quien le puso el peor rostro de hostilidad, Dana sintió un sudor frio pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de ella, sentándose junto a Mulder, este se le acercó al oído.

-Que bien luce este día señorita Scully…

Dana volteo a mirarlo con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos azules muy abiertos ella no sabía si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio, cuando iba a decir algo al respecto el profesor Skinner comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Se acerca la feria de ciencias chicos, el que gane se ira a competir a nivel nacional y saben muy bien que pasa para quien sobresale en eso el premio es magnífico ni más ni menos que un pase directo a cualquier universidad dijo entusiasmado.

Los tiradores solitarios estaban encantados ellos siempre ganaban sería pan comido además ya tenían a Dana con ellos, eso significaba que tendrían que dividirse…

-Bien comiencen a realizar sus equipos, señor Mulder usted se quedara como esta solo necesitan un integrante más, señor Frohike únase al equipo de Mulder y la señorita Scully…

Los otros tiradores solitarios se quedaron con la boca abierta y comenzaron a protestar.

-Basta ustedes generalmente tienen la ventaja así que es bueno que vean que pueden hacer con otros compañeros.

-Señor eso es injusto, que no nos permita elegir equipo se viene el torneo de basquetbol y no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

-Señor Mulder por más que me gustaría verlo como otro atleta cabeza hueca ha demostrado que tiene mucho potencial y le prometí a su padre que lo haría trabajar aunque fuera este ultimo año.

Mulder chasqueo la lengua con molestia –Por lo menos déjeme elegir compañeros entonces.

-No, o elegirá a los inútiles de sus compañeros de equipo o a su novia no quiero distracciones quizás la señorita Scully le enseñe algo de provecho, por cierto felicidades por su ensayo fue magnifico.

-Gracias señor…

Diana comenzó a protestar y amenazar que su padre sabría cómo los trataban en esa situación, que no se quedaría así y que el director lo sabría también, Skinner la ignoro con una sonrisa triunfal. Al final todos hicieron sus equipos, Skinner se dio cuenta que eso se pondría interesante sobre todo por los grupos que el mismo había planeado sabía que la final quedaría entre ellos.

-Bueno cerebritos pues tendremos que planear algo podemos juntarnos en mi casa después del entrenamiento y decidir qué hacer, después alternamos el lugar de reunión, esto será muy divertido dijo con sonoro sarcasmo.

Dana era la más emocionada de los tres, mientras que Langley, Byers y Monica estaban confusos con los hechos ocurridos, nunca los habían separado.

Al terminar las clases Dana se dirigió al baño cuando es abordaba por Diana y las otras chicas "populares" Marita, Bambi y Phoebe, todas la rodean y Diana la asota contra la puerta de uno de los sanitarios –No sé qué pretendes pequeño ratoncito, pero Mulder es mío y si veo que que intestas algo con él te arrepentirás.

-Yo que tu comenzaba a cuidarme las espaldas dijo Phoebe…

Diana vacío sobre su uniforme el contenido de su bebida y todas salieron riendo, Dana sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, enfrentarse a Diana sola era una cosa pero que la abordaran todas como unas cobardes era otra cosa, al salir se encuentra con Mónica quien inmediatamente se da cuenta de su estado pero Dana simplemente le dice que está bien y no pasa nada, ella no quería involucrar a más personas en esa situación.

Su felicidad duro unos segundos solo para que el infierno llegara en el mismo momento, trataría de hablar con Skinner para que por favor la cambiara de equipo y lugar.


	4. Chapter 4 tu casa o la mia

Llego a casa bastante desanimada, Skinner no quiso cambiar de opinión porque Dana no le dijo en específico las razones por las cuales quería ella desertar, tampoco deseaba que la vieran como una soplona mucho menos débil.

-Eres tú Dana?

-Si mamá…

-Llegas tarde y la comida esta lista dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-Si, me quede hablando con mi profesor de física…

-Todo bien?

Dana suspiro –Si… me quede hablando con él, porque habrá un concurso de ciencias muy importante.

-Oh Dana eso es magnífico!

-Si verdad…

Margaret rápidamente noto el desánimo de su hija –Realmente todo está bien?, que le paso a la blusa de tu uniforme?.

-Todo está bien mamá, es solo que es diferente en esta escuela… ya sabes deje a mis amigos y mi novio en la anterior y la blusa soy una torpe derrame el café encima de mí por andar con prisa.

-Oh hija todo mejorara te lo prometo.

Margaret la abrazo con fuerza –Todo mejorara hija, ahora lúcete y demuéstrales lo especial que eres…

Scully sonrió con cansancio, realmente esperaba que todo mejorara.

-Que está pasando aquí con mis mujeres?

-Dana tiene noticias!

-Starbuck!

-Papá no es nada importante, solo que se viene la feria de ciencias en el instituto y habrá que hacer un proyecto para concursar a nivel nacional y bueno el equipo que gane tendrá una beca para cualquier universidad y fama nacional según dijo el profesor.

-Nada importante?! Hija esas son grandes noticias imagínate si ganaras irías directamente a Harvart como siempre has deseado, Dios mi hija será famosa este domingo tendremos que ir a misa juntos y darle las noticias al padre McCue.

-Papá en primer lugar es por equipo, ni siquiera sé si lo tres tendremos la misma oportunidad o cuales son los términos.

El capitán Scully noto la notable irritación de su hija llevaba dos días en la nueva escuela y él pensaba que todo iba bien –Todo bien Starbuck?...

Y Dana exploto –CLARO QUE NADA ESTÁ BIEN!, nadie entiende realmente como me siento o que es lo que quiero, estoy harta. Y que si no logro sobresalir siempre has querido que sea tu hija perfecta papá pues no te has preguntado si yo quiero serlo!

El capitán Scully estaba atónito, Margaret decidió quedarse al margen, generalmente su hija era bastante reservada en sus sentimientos y si Dana se sentía presionada por ellos era bueno que lo sacara. Al no recibir reprimenda de ninguno de sus padres simplemente se excusó para irse a su habitación.

Más tarde llego Melissa tocando con suavidad su puerta –Dana puedo entrar?

-Si se escuchó un susurro.

-Hey salgo a comer con mis amigas y me entero de la tormenta que hiciste en la cocina…

-Papá debe odiarme dijo mirándola con los ojos rojos de llorar.

Melissa le acaricio el cabello –Claro que no hermanita, solo están preocupados al igual que yo, pero si nos dices que pasa como podemos ayudarte?

Dana le conto todo lo sucedido en los días con detalle mientras Melissa le seguía acariciando el cabello.

-Ya veo…

-Y no sé que hacer Melissa ahora tengo que ir cuidándome las espaldas por algo que ni siquiera e echo, realmente me gusta la escuela pero no a ese precio.

-Mira Dana sabemos que en la escuela anterior también había problemas, que no encajabas con todos y tu único refugio era John entre otros pocos, pero mírame a mi hermanita yo estoy consciente que aunque conozca a alguien y tenga una vida fuera de casa solo será eso, tu puedes salir de aquí y no solo porque te uniste a la marina como Bill, sino realmente sobresalir y demostrarte a ti misma las cualidades que te niegas a sacar, se valiente hermana, si necesitas que vaya a darles una paliza claro que lo hare es más mañana iremos William y yo a llevarte en el auto te parece?

-Oh Mellissa dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Vamos creo que mi papá se merece una disculpa aunque sepamos que no es necesaria. Dana asintió tomando al bebé en brazos.

Cuando bajo su madre la esperaba con un plato caliente de comida, el olor hizo que le sonara la tripa, Dana se acercó y vio que su padre estaba esperándola para comer, pero antes de eso la abrazo dulcemente.

-Starbuck yo estaré orgulloso de ti sin importar lo que quieras hacer de tu vida, solo no tomes decisiones de las que después te arrepientas después.

-Lo siento mucho papá… yo haré todo lo posible para cumplir mis sueños sin importar lo difícil o complicado que sea.

-Tienes a tu familia para eso, incluso los más pequeños están para apoyarte.

-Si hermanita dijo Charlie abrazando sus piernas.

Esa misma tarde como muchas otras Dana recibió en su sala a John, esta noche lucia muy atractivo llevaba una camisa nueva de color azul oscuro junto con sus levi's color claro.

-Esta noche luces muy bien.

-Quise vestirme para ti dijo atrayéndola más a él.

-Quisiera que nos quedáramos así por mucho tiempo susurro.

-En algún momento lo haremos cuando tenga los medios suficientes para tener un hogar y despiertes conmigo todos los días.

Dana pensó en eso, y si era honesta consigo misma no se visualizaba con John casados y viviendo juntos…

-Bueno no me has contado nada de ese famoso concurso de ciencias…

Dana apretó la mandíbula no podía decirle que trabajaría con Mulder –Es solo otro concurso ser en equipos trabajare junto a los tiradores solitarios, recuerdas los nerds?

-Ah sí! Buenos sujetos.

-Y ese Mulder no ha vuelto a molestarte?

Dana se puso nerviosa pero trato de sonar lo más casual posible –No…

-Solo faltan unas cuantas semanas para que llegue Bill arreglaremos eso.

-John no te metas en problemas olvidémonos de él, empezando el proyecto será difícil vernos disfrutemos esta noche.

El la miro ceñudo pero asintió, tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso profundamente, conforme el beso tomaba intensidad John la recostó en el sofá besándole el cuello, Dana sabía que todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones sabían que John no se sobrepasaría con ella, pero algo cruzo por su mente.

-Vamos a mi habitación le dijo jadeante y con voz baja.

-Que?

-Vamos a mi habitación volvió a repetir la chica mirándolo con sus ojos azules con intensidad.

-Dana yo…

-Dana?...

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá cuando vieron salir a Charlie con su oso de peluche y rascando su cabello pelirrojo.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-Ven aquí, te daré leche caliente y a dormir de nuevo.

Charlie se terminó su vaso de leche y se fue a su cama nuevamente, John estaba sonrojado al igual que Dana, ella supo que había pasado el momento quizás fue lo mejor, desde el momento que gano esa beca y se cambió de escuela sabía que sus caminos se separarían lo triste era que John no lo notaba o no quería hacerlo…

A la mañana siguiente Melissa la llevo a la escuela, el capitán Scully no pregunto nada porque él se iría esa misma mañana a una de sus tantas travesías por el mar, eso tranquilizaba a Dana la hacía sentirse un poco más libre. Al llegar Melissa se bajó del coche y la acompaño hasta la puerta, en la entrada se encontraban Phoebe y dos chicas más, no había rastro de Diana ella llegaba con Mulder.

-Mira quien regreso.

-Algún problema?

-Y tú quién eres dijo mirándola de los pies a la cabeza.

-Alguien que te romperá todos los dientes en el pavimento si te metes con mi hermana, no está sola sabes.

Las chicas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y sin decir ninguna palabra se retiraron dejando a Phoebe sola.

-No dices nada cuando estás sola verdad?...

-Esto no se quedara así… dijo retirándose.

-Melissa creo que no fue buena idea.

-Dana quita esa cara de angustia no estás sola y si tengo que golpear a estas chicas lo hare, cuento contigo hermanita.

Dana suspiro y asintió sonriendo.

Las clases podrían estar pasando con normalidad sino fuera por las miradas hostiles de Diana y compañía, Dana seguía pensando que no había sido buena idea que Melissa hubiera amenazado a Phoebe abiertamente aunque nadie diría que ella ninguna cobarde, ella en todo momento les regreso la mirada fija.

A la hora del almuerzo ella y los chicos seguían comentando la decisión del profesor Skinner Monica estaba molesta ella quería estar realmente con Dana le había tomado cariño a esa pequeña pelirroja cerebrito necesitaba una mujer en su asociación había mucha testosterona en su grupo.

-Vamos admítelo estas feliz porque estarás con Mulder.

-Oh Mónica basta, eso será un infierno y no lo digo por ti Frohike tu eres muy dulce.

-Sé que te paso algo ayer porque no lo cuentas.

Dana suspiro y les contó lo sucedido en el baño de todos modos se sabría si el grupo de Diana intentaba algo en su contra, Mónica estaba furiosa, pero logro calmarse al decirle Dana que su hermana había intervenido.

-Me agrada tu hermana Melissa tendrás que presentármela pronto!

-Claro el fin de semana podremos hacer algo.

Casi al terminar las clases habían quedado Frohike y ella de reunirse en la biblioteca para comentar sus ideas acerca del proyecto, Frohike se encargó de informarle a Mulder, ya llevaban 20 minutos esperándolo así que Dana furioso fue directamente a las canchas.

Mulder hizo un pase espectacular cuando ve a una Scully con las manos en la cintura muy molesta sonriente se acerca a ella.

-Te parece gracioso que te esperemos por casi 25 minutos.

-Dije que no me interesaba eso Scully.

-Pues te guste o no estás en nuestro equipo, así que si decides quedarte aquí le diré al profesos Skinner que no tienes las agallas ni la inteligencia para estar con nosotros.

Mulder puso un ceño y tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor y comenzó a seguirla Dana se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Mulder en su baja espalda mientras salían del lugar.

Al llegar Frohike fue bastante hostil, pero Dana se impresiono al escuchar lo culto que era Mulder realmente podría competir con los tres tiradores solitarios, al final lograron ponerse de acuerdo acerca del proyecto a realizar, Frohike se encargaría de programar, Mulder y Scully de la investigación.

Mulder realmente disfruto del tiempo cuando Frohike dejo de ser un hijo de puta – Bueno Scully creo que ya tenemos algo concreto tu casa o la mia?

-Que?!

-Si donde comenzamos, se vienen las semifinales es baloncesto y necesito entrenar mientras termine más rápido con ustedes mejor.

Ella no podría llevarlo a su casa John se enojaría… -Tu casa está bien.

-Bien! Te espero esta tarde ven le tomo la mano y le escribió su dirección te espero allí acercándose a su oído le susurro espero verte muy bonita.

Dana estaba roja como remolacha.


	5. Chapter 5 Cena

Dana Scully y Frohike caminaban por el enorme jardín de la residencia Mulder ambos estaban asombrados de la belleza del lugar, los recibió el ama de llaves ofreciéndoles algo de beber aceptaron la limonada y se sentaron en la gran sala la cual estaba adornada con cuadros de arte y muebles modernos, a los minutos Mulder bajo con un par de jeans y su camiseta colgando del hombro, Scully miro directamente sus abdominales algo que Mulder no pasó desapercibido –Lo siento acabo de terminar de entrenar por mi cuenta dijo poniéndose la camiseta blanca y cerrándole un ojo a Scully.

Comenzaron a trabajar inmediatamente sorprendiéndose los tres que hicieran un buen compañerismo avanzando con el trabajo terminaron con papeles con notas en todos lados y Frohike tecleaba como un maestro ninguno se fijó en la hora hasta que llegaron los padres de Mulder, Scully pudo visualizar un ligero cambio en el estado de animo de Mulder al ver apretar su mandíbula.

-Fox no nos dijiste que tendrías visita.

-Claro que sí, es por el estúpido proyecto de ciencias no recuerdas.

Tanto Frohike como Scully sintieron cierta hostilidad en la habitación –Bill ayer nos lo dijo en la cena, solo que tú estabas hablando por teléfono cuando lo hacía.

-Como de costumbre dijo Mulder.

Bill Mulder miro a su hijo y compañeros a la par, estos últimos se excusaron para retirarse pero la señora Mulder les dijo que se quedaran a cenar, Frohike se negó rotundamente diciendo que su madre no perdonaba que se perdiera una cena, Teena Mulder miro a Scully esperando su respuesta.

-Me encantaría.

Frohike solo la miro y sonriendo de manera irónica se retiró, Scully miro a Mulder sonrojada quizás él pudiera creer que ella era una chica fácil pero realmente tenia curiosidad con su familia. Al pasar al comedor un olor delicioso lleno sus sentidos, "acaso se trata de langosta" pensó cuando afirmo que de eso se trataba, ella brinco internamente de emoción, sentándose en la mesa Bill Mulder se dirigió directamente a ella.

-Así que usted es la famosa jovencita que gano la beca escolar.

-Famosa? Pregunto soltando su tenedor.

-Claro solo lo más privilegiados están en esa escuela… Mulder hizo una mueca ante el comentario.

-Pues no sé si soy privilegiada señor Mulder, pero si estoy agradecida por la oportunidad, además tener los medios para pagar una escuela como esa no significa que tengan la inteligencia para merecerla.

Mulder soltó una risita al ver a Bill Mulder apretar la mandíbula –Cariño te serviré un poco de vino dijo Teena tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Es usted un poco irreverente señorita.

Scully se sonrojo pero no se retractó –Simplemente trato de decir que me merezco estar en la escuela tanto como cualquiera.

-Y cuéntanos a que se dedican tus padres pregunto Teena.

-Mi padre es capitán de marina y mi madre una ama de casa.

-Capitán de marina sonrió Mulder vaya Scully ahora veo porque eres tan ruda.

Dana sentía sus mejillas calientes.

-Algún hermano? Hablo Bill Mulder tomando de su copa.

-Tres y un sobrino hijo de mi hermana mayor Melissa, Bill que siguió los pasos de mi padre enlistándose en la marina, el pequeño Charlie que va en la primaria y el bebé William.

-Una familia grande sonrió Teena con tristeza.

-Así es y los amo a todos no podría vivir sin ninguno de ellos.

El tema familiar pareció poner a los Mulder melancólicos así que decidieron cambiar de tema.

-Y bien cómo va el trabajo?

Scully comenzó a hablar muy emocionada de todo lo que tenían planeado volteando a ver a Mulder, este solo asentía y sonreía divertido al ver a la pequeña pelirroja cerebrito hablar con su padre, generalmente cuando Diana cenaba en casa solo hablaban de frivolidades siempre era lo mismo… Scully ayudo a la ama de llaves a recoger la mesa una cuando Teena le dijo que no era necesario ella respondió que en su casa era una regla importante todos ayudaban a poner y recoger la mesa y después de haberla invitado a cenar era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Bueno muchas gracias por todo.

-Hey te llevare a casa.

-No es necesario Mulder.

-Es tarde y no permitiré que vayas sola, deja ir por las llaves de mi auto…

Mulder conducía con tranquilidad y volteo a ver a una Scully ensimismada en sus pensamientos –Y bien, que te pareció mi familia.

-Es… agradable.

-Bastante diplomática tu respuesta hahaha.

-Porque te comportas diferente conmigo cuando estamos en clase dijo de repente tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Disculpa?

-Si, en la escuela te comportas como si no existo y en otro momento como si fuéramos buenos amigos realmente me confunde sabes…

-No quiero tener ningún vínculo con nadie.

-Pero tienes a tu novia y el equipo de baloncesto vamos eres el tipo más popular!

Mulder sonrió ampliamente ante eso –Popular wow!, Diana es otra historia ella estuvo presente en un evento familiar difícil para mí, y los demás bueno son los chicos del equipo, realmente no son mis amigos solo un grupo con el que paso el tiempo, quien te dijo que era popular?

Ahora estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas –Bueno, muchas chicas hablan de ti y lo misterioso que eres…

-No lo sabía, pensé que solo hablaban mal de mí y de mi familia, tu sabes ese evento es secreto a voces mi hermana murió…

-Mulder yo…

-Descuida eso paso hace tiempo simplemente no toquemos el tema nunca más está bien, prometo ser cordial contigo en todo momento, es solo que es divertido molestarte, te ves muy linda enojada resalta tus pecas.

Scully lo miro avergonzada pero sintió alivio a ver acercarse a su casa –Es allí.

-Muy bien Dana Scully ha llegado sana y salva, espero me invites a cenar alguna vez.

Al bajar del auto ve a un John muy furioso acercarse –Que estás haciendo con ese imbécil!

-John cálmate es mi compañero de proyecto!

-Y hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo…

Mulder bajo del auto sonriendo –Si tu novia no te lo dijo quizás haya problemas de comunicación…

-Cállate Mulder John por favor basta.

Pero este hizo a un lado a Scully y tomándolo de la chaqueta lo estampo contra su auto, Mulder solo sonreía.

-Defiéndete.

-Si lo hago perderás, además Scully se pondría triste si te hago daño no es verdad pequeña?

John se enfureció al escuchar cómo le hablaba a su novia de manera tan casual trato de darle un puñetazo pero Mulder lo esquivo fue cuando salió el capitán Scully –Que pasa aquí Dana?

-Solo un pequeño mal entendido soy Fox Mulder dijo sacudiéndose la chaqueta y extendiendo su mano, compañero de su hija en clases y de proyecto.

John quedo paralizado al ver al capitán Scully, este se quedó mirando la escena tan irreal estrechando finalmente la mano de Mulder –Bueno tengo que irme solo quise traer a su hija para que no tomara el transporte sola.

John lo miro con odio pero Mulder lo ignoro, al irse el padre de Scully le pidió una explicación ella trato dársela lo más tranquila posible.

-Pues si John tiene razón no me gusta ese chico Dana, no quiero ver que te juntes con él.

-Papá! No puedes prohibirme eso, somos un equipo.

-Entonces limítate a eso, no es bien visto que te vean en el auto de otro muchacho, cuando John espera por ti.

Scully frunció el ceño –Estoy cansada, me iré a dormir…

Minutos después entro Melissa –Eso fue intenso!

-Melissa basta.

-Oh vamos! Sabes que papá se ira mañana y podrás salir con Mulder cuando quieras.

-Melissa tengo novio.

-Al que dejaste sentado en la sala?

Ella tenía un punto –Solo quiero dormir está bien…

Al día siguiente después de clases despidió a su papá quien ya no estaba tan molesto con ella aun así le advirtió de Mulder nuevamente, ella simplemente asintió sin decir nada, por fin estaba comenzando a ser cortes con ella no iba a dejarlo así de fácil, además John ni siquiera le hablaba Dios ese chico Mulder realmente la había cautivado pensó…

Esa misma tarde Mónica decidió visitarla ella y Melissa hicieron buenas migas inmediatamente lo que la alegro mucho.

-Si han estado tranquilas, pero eso me hace sospechar que planean algo no te preocupes tu hermana no está sola.

-Lo sé, lo peor de todo es que es realmente parecido ese Fox.

-Por favor pueden hablar de otra cosa!

Ambas chicas rieron –Ya, ya pero Dana no sé qué le vez, tu novio es muy guapo dijo mirando la fotografía que tenía en su mesa de noche.

-Si pero no es Fox Mulder, a quien Dana desea que le arranque la ropa.

-MELISSA!

-Dana acaso tú eres…

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es…

-MELISSA BASTA!

-No tiene nada de malo, es mejor esperar al indicado aunque si deseas que sea Mulder tendrás que deshacerte de Diana.

-Y de John por lo visto hahaha.

Scully le lanzo una almohada a su hermana, Mónica miraba la foto riendo por el pobre chico a quien no amaban pensando realmente que era muy guapo.

Monica y Dana se hicieron más unidas con el paso de los días tanto que las otras chicas dejaron de molestarlas, en cuanto al proyecto decidieron juntarse en la biblioteca de la escuela para no tener problemas, ella con su familia y Mulder con Diana, al llegar el día del concurso se llevó la sorpresa de que les habían ganado al otro equipo más fuerte que era el de Langley, Byer y Frohike.

-Felicidades chicos iran a Washington al nacional.

Ella, Forhike y Mulder en Washington, ella con Mulder en un hotel en Washington sintió que el calor de sus mejillas bajaba por su cuello y más abajo…


	6. Chapter 6 Decepción

Dana Scully alistaba sus últimas pertenencias, preguntándose si Mulder estaría tan emocionado como ella, aunque él se comportara con coquetería en ningún momento le había insinuado algo en específico, de echo era coqueto con todas las chicas en la escuela, porque se fijaría en ella pensó al final.

-Te olvidas de esto dijo Melissa mostrándole una tira de condones.

Dana los hizo a un lado molesta con su hermana –Basta Melissa no es gracioso, no solo John me pidió tiempo, Bill viene en un par de días y cuando regrese tendré que tratar de explicar todo esto, es suficiente con que mi padre se haya marchado con una idea errónea de Mulder y de mí, es terrible todo esto.

-Ah vamos Dana se honesta contigo misma desde que dejaste tu antigua escuela lo que tenías con John estaba predestinado a terminar, ambos quieren sostener una relación que prácticamente está acabada.

-Aunque fuera cierto lo que dices yo no creo que le guste a Mulder, no soy su tipo, parece que solo le gustan las tías altas, morenas, tetonas y tontas.

-Pues él es un tonto por no fijarse en ti.

-Con cuerdo con tu hermana.

-Mónica viniste!

-Claro creías que estaba enojada por habernos ganado de echo los chicos te despedirán en el aeropuerto.

-Awwww…

-Así que date prisa tu hombre te espera…

-Vamos chicas basta con eso, mejor bajemos antes que mamá suba y vea esto dijo levantando la tira de condones.

Scully llego al aeropuerto y como dijo Mónica los tiradores solitarios la despidieron con felicitaciones y regalos mientras que a Mulder solo con un apretón de mano cordial, Diana ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y se despidió de Mulder dándole un beso apasionado que puso incomodos a todos.

-Promete que me llamaras cariño.

-Claro que lo hare llegando al hotel será mi prioridad.

-Te amo Fox dijo en voz alta para que todos oyeran.

-Y yo a ti nena.

Dana sintió ganas de vomitar con la escena así que se limitó a besar a su madre y hermana, abrazo a Mónica y los chicos para tomar el andén del avión, junto con Frohike, como era un avión comercial les toco ir a los tres juntos Dana iba en medio de los dos y no se dio cuenta cuando termino dormida en el hombro de Mulder, el sonrió al ver el pequeño rastro de baba que estaba dejando en su camisa.

-Scully le susurro poniendo un mechon de su cabello atrás de su oído.

-Ya llegamos?

-No, simplemente estas mojando mi hombro y te lastimaras el cuello, si querías dormir en mis brazos lo hubieras dicho Scully.

Mulder no podía quitar su sonrisa de arrogancia delante de la chica mientras ella solo quería que el asiento del avión se la tragara, se alegró que Frohike estuviera dormido pero a diferencia de ella traía una almohada para viajes.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada luces linda cuando duermes…

Ella le sonrió con timidez sintiendo su cara caliente. Al llegar al hotel Dana estaba impresionada nunca había estado en uno tan lujoso y como no podía compartir cuarto con los chicos le dieron una habitación para ella sola, siempre tenía que compartirla con Melissa y el pequeño William en vacaciones.

Cuando abrió la puerta se lanzó en la gran cama sintiendo el suave cubre camas, estaría todo el fin de semana disfrutando de todo esto, levantándose fue directamente al baño.

-Una tina! Grito sin percatarse que Mulder estaba tras ella.

-Te emocionas fácilmente.

-Mulder! Que haces aquí.

-Tu puerta estaba abierta y el profesor Skinner me dijo que descansaras un poco para ir a comer algo y de allí, organizarnos todo será mañana temprano pasando la presentación ya será decisión de los jueces podremos tener el resto del fin de semana para nosotros.

-Muy bien…

-Por cierto Scully no sabía que te gustaban los baños de burbujas en casa tengo una tina dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Dejándola confundida se dedicó a llenarla no se lo perdería por nada, esa tarde comieron junto con Skinner este se mostraba más relajado fuera de clases bromeando con los tres, incluso Mulder parecía llevarse mejor con Frohike.

-Cómo puedes decir que Call of Duty es mejor Battlefield Frohike, cuando comienzo a respetarte.

-No sabes nada de videojuegos Mulder… que me dices del Skyrim?

-El mejor juego de Rol!

-De que demonios están hablado? Pregunto Skinner

-Videojuegos dijo Scully levantando una ceja.

-Oh… en fin chicos mañana tienen que dar lo mejor de ustedes estarán compitiendo con los mejores y esta es la primera vez que nuestro instituto llega a las nacionales.

-Hey el año pasado casi lo logramos dijo indignado Frohike.

-Sí y también terminaron azules por el experimento fallido de Langly…

Frohike se sonrojo acomodándose su gafas –No tenía que mencionar eso…

Terminaron alegremente de comer para regresar al hotel y ajustar los últimos detalles los tres se veían cansados pero fue Frohike el primero en despedirse.

-Me voy a dormir chicos ustedes terminen, no hagas mucho ruido al regresar a la habitación Mulder.

Al quedarse solos un silencio incomodo comenzó a presentarse –Quizás sea bueno que descansaras tú también.

-Estoy bien Mulder.

-Bueno prácticamente está todo terminado, simplemente nos cansaremos de más si seguimos.

-Tienes razón dijo sonando un poco decepcionada.

Comenzaron a juntar sus papeles de trabajo dejando todo en orden para temprano en la mañana, Mulder se despidió de ella con un ligero buenas noches, Scully se puso su pijama y apagando la luz se instaló en la gran cama, no supo qué hora seria cuando escucho su puerta.

-Quien es?

-Scully soy yo.

-Mulder?...

Ella miro por la mirilla de la puerta y abrió –Que haces aquí Mulder.

-Linda pijama dijo mirándola.

Scully se sonrojo porque eligió el pijama de gatitos.

-No podía dormir tuve una pesadilla.

Ella se volvió a sentar en su cama –Quieres hablar de ello.

-No.

Scully no sabía que hacer así que tomando una respiración profunda se puso de pie camino hasta quedar frente a él y lo abrazo, que bien olía tan varonil. Mulder tardo unos minutos en poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura ella era tan pequeña que imaginarse la escena le hizo reírse entre dientes.

-De que te ríes susurro.

-Que puedo poner mi barbilla en tu cabeza.

Ella rio también y lo soltó de su abrazo momentos después ella estaba en la cama y él sobre la alfombra.

-Mulder?...

-Dime.

-Qué haces aquí realmente?

Él suspiro –Hoy hace 5 años que murió mi hermana Scully, recuerdo que mis padres salieron yo estaba en la planta baja viendo películas con Diana, recuerdo que sentí un escalofrió supe con anticipación que algo malo había ocurrido, deje a Diana en el sofá y subí las escaleras, toque su habitación y ella no contestaba, siempre contestaba para mi así que entre y la vi en su cama boca abajo con las pastillas para dormir de mi madre.

Scully escuchaba muy angustiada ella vio como comenzaron a derramarse lágrimas de los ojos de Mulder, pero no hizo nada –una niña de ocho años Scully porque querría matarse una niña le pregunto mirándola.

-Mulder…

-Mis padres nunca quisieron investigar, el psicólogo de Samantha nos dijo que ella padecía depresión pero mi padre nunca le tomo atención, siempre ocupado trabajando, queriendo vivir de las apariencias como lo viste cuando te quedaste a cenar… te envidio Dana tu sencillez, tu familia, todo…

El rompió en llanto y ella nuevamente lo tomo en brazos se quedó así hasta que se sintió muy cansado –Gracias pequeño hobbit.

-No me llames así le dijo en su susurro cerca de sus labios.

Se miraron intensamente –Creo que es hora de dormir Mulder…

-Si…

Mulder se despidió saliendo de la habitación, Scully se acostó suspirando entre sus cobijas nuevamente, definitivamente no se volvería a dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para dirigirse al lugar del concurso Skinner estaba como loco acomodando las corbatas de los chicos, regañando a Mulder para que se quitaras sus zapatos deportivos y se pudiera unos decentes y diciéndole a Scully que acomodara su cabello rebelde.

Al subirse a la Van del instituto se sentía un silencio incomodo, ni Mulder menos Scully comento lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Frohike se preguntaba si había pasado algo entre los dos pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo Skinner hablo durante el viaje, al llegar les dieron su turno para exponer serian el sexto equipo así que no les quedo nada más que esperar.

-Por lo menos no fuimos los últimos dijo al fin Scully rompiendo el silencio.

-Quizás si tenemos suerte podremos robarnos una de esas botellas de Champagne…

-Eso estaría bien dijo Frohike.

-Oh por favor estamos ante un momento importante de nuestras vidas y ustedes quieren emborracharse.

-Vamos Scully tendremos la noche libre podemos hacer una fiesta en cualquiera de las dos habitaciones.

-Skinner nunca lo permitirá.

-Skinner no tiene por qué saberlo.

Dana lo miro incrédula con una ceja levantada realmente no parecía el mismo Mulder de la noche anterior que lloro en su habitación y rozo sus labios con los suyos. Conforme paso el tiempo incluso Mulder se estaba poniendo nervioso, era bueno en los deportes pero esto era diferente se trataba de hacerse lucir por su capacidad cognitiva y no solo atractivo visual, al llegar su turno los tres eran una maraña de nervios pero dieron lo mejor de sí ya quedaría en manos de los jueces…

-Por fin dijo Mulder quitándose la corbata tirándola al suelo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Skinner.

-Los resultados los dirán mañana en la ceremonia de clausura por ahora nos merecemos un descanso, que les parece si vamos a divertirnos un poco?

Skinner llevo a los jóvenes a conocer los sitios más importantes de la ciudad Mulder era el menos entusiasmado puesto que su padre trabajaba con el gobierno y de joven solía acompañarlo pero todo termino cuando su hermana falleció, Scully vio su ensimismamiento y tomando ligeramente su mano lo animo a divertirse un poco él lo hizo.

Al llegar al hotel los chicos convencieron a una muy preocupada Scully de ir a su habitación a comer pizza y pasar un tiempo juntos sin Skinner, después de relajarse y comerse el tercer pedazo ya estaba más relajada, Mulder estaba encantado de verla comer Diana solo comía ensaladas y cosas sin sabor.

-Ahora la sorpresa dijo Mulder riendo misteriosamente.

-Dios Mulder dime que no lo hiciste…

Frohike rio y acerco su mochila también, ambos sacaron una botella de champagne cada uno.

-Cielos Santo saben los que nos harán si se dan cuenta que nos robamos eso, que dirá Skinner.

-Vamos Scully nadie nos vio y nos lo merecemos trabajamos mucho para ello.

-Si anda Scully, Skinner se fue a dormir ya hizo su ronda no nos molestara hasta mañana.

Scully suspiro –Bien pero solo una copa…

Y la copa se transformó en la primera botella, los tres estaban tirados en la alfombra con todas las almohadas para estar más cómodos, Frohike puso música en su computadora disfrutando de la noche, Scully se sentía mareada, ella casi nunca bebía su padre la dejaba tomar una copa de vino en navidad y año nuevo pero en ese momento sentía la cabeza en las nubes, estaban riendo y disfrutando cuando vieron que Frohike quedo dormido abrazando una almohada.

-Deberíamos pintarle la cara dijo Scully riendo.

-Scully estas muy atrevida esta noche dijo Mulder devolviéndole la sonrisa con malicia hagámoslo!

Dana saco su labial de la bolsa de su pantalón y comenzó a ponerle bigotes y barba de chino sin para de reír, Frohike estaba completamente noqueado, Mulder estaba impresionado de ver a Scully tan suelta, cuando termino fue a la mesa y se sirvió de la segunda botella tomando un trago de ella se dispuso a poner una canción romántica en el you tuve.

-Scully no sabía que te gustaba el romance.

Mulder se levantó y la atrajo a sus brazos para bailar lentamente, ella se sentía en las nubes, no sentía nervios ni miedo parándose de puntillas lo beso tomando por sorpresa a Mulder quien recuperándose rápidamente poso sus manos en su cara y la beso con profundidad y pasión, ambos se olvidaron que Frohike está en la habitación al dirigirse a la cama de Mulder este la recostó con dulzura y la miro a los ojos, ella respiraba con pesades, su cara estaba sonrojada y lo miraba con pasión y dulzura. Mulder comenzó a besarla nuevamente sintiendo que sus pantalones apretaban en cierta zona sin importarle nada más levanto el suéter de Scully descubriendo que solo llevaba sujetador, ella jadeo al sentir su gran mano en su pequeño pecho, comenzó a besarle el cuello e introdujo su mano bajo el sujetador Mulder toco su pezón con el pulgar haciéndola temblar –Te gusta?

Scully asintió sonrojada Mulder bajo su mano para desabotonar su pantalón cuando ella lo detuvo –Mulder yo no tengo experiencia en esto…

Mulder paro en seco –Te refieres a que nunca?...

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Mulder le acomodo su ropa sentándose en la cama.

-Pasa algo? Pregunto avergonzada cruzando sus brazos en su pecho como si estuviera desnuda.

-Escucha creo que nos dejamos llevar, deberías compartir esa parte con alguien a quien ames no lo crees, además esta Diana y…

Dejo de decir lo que pensaba cuando vio que a la pequeña pelirroja se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Scully yo…

-Está bien Mulder tienes razón, porque habría de gustarte de todos modos, solo dime una cosa porque actúas como si yo realmente te agrado, que significo todo esto?

-Scully yo…

-Solo querías acostarte conmigo y al descubrir que soy virgen te diste cuenta que se complicarían las cosas?

-Eso no es verdad yo…

-Eres un cerdo Mulder realmente tú y Diana se merecen el uno al otro.

Scully llego a su habitación y lloro sobre las almohadas hasta quedarse dormida, al día siguiente los tres estaban tratando de ocultar la maldita resaca de la noche anterior, Skinner no era tonto para no darse cuenta lo que pasaba, pero creyó que Scully y Frohike eran lo suficiente maduros para no seguirle el plan a Mulder.

Al final perdieron quedando en tercer lugar, el premio consistía que su investigación saliera en una revista científica de renombre junto con los otros dos primeros lugares.

De regreso al hotel Skinner les dio una reprimenda y les dijo que si querían que su pequeña fiesta se quedara en secreto los tres se quedarían el resto del año lavando los instrumentos en el laboratorio, ninguno alego lo contrario al ver lo decepcionante que había resultado todo.


	7. Chapter 7 Rupturas

El regreso fue por completo incómodo para todos, Mulder y Scully ni siquiera se miraban y Frohike era un manojo de nervios si se enteraban sus padres lo matarían. Al llegar cada uno se fue a respectivos destinos sin despedirse, Scully se sentía humillada solo quería llegar a su casa para encerrarse en su habitación y no despertar jamás, no importo que fuera recibida por globos y pancarta de felicitaciones por parte de su familia y Mónica más sin embargo no mejoro su humor.

-Vamos Dana tengo casi cinco meses sin verte y me recibes de esta manera.

-Hola Bill dijo sin entusiasmo.

-Hija un tercer lugar no es malo, has logrado mucho siéntete orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mamá dijo sonriendo con tristeza pero solo ella sabía el motivo de su tristeza.

-Por cierto Dana ya que te instales me gustaría hablar contigo seriamente.

-Bill no tengo humor si…

Biil bufó ante el humor de su hermana menos pero no se daría por vencido.

-Bill déjala en paz, deja de meterte en nuestras vidas!

-Melissa yo le prometi a mi padre que mientras no estuviera él me encargaría de todos ustedes tú

ya tuviste una equivocación para permitir que Dana lo haga también.

-A sí! Pues fíjate que no me arrepiento de nada tú bastardo, porque no te pierdes en uno de tus viajes por mar.

-Basta ustedes Dana está teniendo un mal día, Bill las decisiones de tus hermanas solo son de ellas y Melissa es tu hermano cando tu padre y yo faltemos solo se tendrán a ustedes, lo siento Mónica esto es parte de la familia Scully todos los días.

-Descuide señora Scully a mí me gustaría tener este tipo de atención en casa.

Al llegar a casa su madre le tenía preparado un rico pastel de chocolate así que Dana decidió tratar de disfrutar lo que quedaba del día, tota se habían esforzado en organizar todo para que ella no lo disfrutara aunque lo único que deseara fuera dormir, incluso John estaba allí como un ramo de rosas esperándola supuso que era obra de Bill, aceptando las rosas lo saludo con un casto beso en la mejilla Melissa tenía razón ella no lo amaba.

Al caer la noche John le pidió unas palabras accediendo no muy convencida decidió que sería honesta con él.

-John escucha yo…

-Lo amas?

-Que?!

-Que si amas a ese tipo Mulder?

-No!

-Cada vez que mientes rascas tu cabello dijo acomodando su mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

-Sin importar lo que sienta John… yo no siento lo mismo por nuestra relación desde hace tiempo.

El sonrió con tristeza impidiendo que sus lágrimas salieran simplemente le dio la espalda pero antes de retirarse… -Romperá tu corazón sabes dijo marchándose definitivamente.

Al entrar a su casa se topó con Bill –Me entere de todo Dana, ese Mulder es un problema para ti.

-Y tu como lo sabes.

-Que como lo sé?! Dana eres más inteligente que esto, porque querría salir con alguien como tú, solo para llevarte a la cama es lo que hacen todos los de su clase, crees que esto es una de tus películas románticas el rico que se enamora de la chica sin dinero y viven felices para siempre?, eres una tonta si lo crees, los ricos se casan con ricos Dana.

Scully sintió la rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo no solo por las palabras de Bill y su necesidad de meterse en su vida, también con ella por creer que ella podría enamorar a Mulder –Solo quiero ir a dormir Bill fue un viaje muy estresante y cansado, podrías dejarme en paz?

Bill se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar pero Scully no llego a su habitación se dirigió directamente con su hermana mayor.

-Melissa, puedo pasar?

-Pasa solo estoy acostando a William.

Sentándose en la cama de su hermana comenzó a sollozar –Dana que pasa?...

-Fui una tonta Melissa por creer realmente que yo podría importarle.

Melissa escucho atentamente todo lo que su pequeña hermana le conto –Realmente lo siento Dana a veces pienso que Bill tiene razón.

-No Melissa nadie me influencia yo realmente lo deseaba, no bajo esas circunstancias pero lo deseaba, por lo menos fue lo suficiente caballero para detenerse cuando le dije que era mi primera vez.

-Escucha él es un imbécil si solo está jugando contigo, pero tú siempre has sido la más inteligente y fuerte de la familia, lo superaras, así que mañana te arreglas muy bonita y les muestras a ese imbécil de lo que se está perdiendo sino se las verá con tu hermana.

-Gracias Melissa.

-Por nada ahora ve a descanzar que has pasado por muchas emociones y Dana por favor si realmente piensas estar con un chico aprende de mis errores…

Dana asintió y se fue a dormir nerviosa de lo que se enfrentaría el día de mañana.

El lunes por la mañana Dana Scully comenzó a realizar su rutina antes de ir a la escuela solo que esta vez iba tarde a propósito no quería ver a Mulder, no quería enfrentarse con Bill en el desayuno y definitivamente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Diana y compañía, no soportaría verlo con ella.

-Dana llegaras muy tarde! Grito su madre, ella suspirando se miró una última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero y salió, no podría esconderse eternamente además no se consideraba una mujer cobarde.

Bajo las escaleras y su madre le había guardado el desayuno en una bolsa de papel, solo le ofreció el jugo de naranja.

-Bill ofreció a llevarte.

-Claro que lo hizo dijo con sarcasmo.

Al bajar su hermano la miro con autoridad Scully decidió ignorarlo dirigiéndose directamente al auto, le hubiera gustado que Melissa la llevara pero había ido a una entrevista de trabajo. En el camino sentía la mirada de reojo de Bill ella sabía que él quería hablar de Mulder pero se ensimismo mirando por el cristal cuando llegaron a la escuela se bajó rápidamente sin darle tiempo de despedirse de ella.

Se perdió la primera clase de literatura refugiándose en la biblioteca y aprovechando a comer su emparedado de crema de maní y una manzana pensando en las miles de posibilidades que podrían pasar cuando ella y Mulder se vieran, al sonar el timbre hizo un puchero no podía ocultarse siempre como ratón de biblioteca así que tomando su mochila fue a su tormento.

-Dana! Pensé que no vendrías.

-Fue un fin de semana muy cansado solo quería seguir durmiendo, que paso en la clase de literatura?

-Tenemos que entregar un ensayo de Kafka.

-Por fin algo en lo que me destaco!

-Mónica podrías destacar en todo si te esmeraras…

-Ya vas a empezar, pero yo no quiero hablar de eso quiero que me cuentes con detalle incluso los escabrosos de que paso entre tú y Mulder.

-Detalles escabrosos?

-Si el comité del concurso hablo con Kersch acerca de dos botellas robadas Skinner está en su oficina ahora recibiendo un escarmiento por no avisar desde antes.

-Dios… Scully se mordió el labio ahora se arrepentía de no llegar temprano, caminando para llegar al aula fue detenida por Diana.

-Roja Kersch quiere verte además tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente dijo acercándose a su oído.

Scully se puso pálida no por la amenaza de Diana sino por el castigo que les pondría Kersch ella sabía que no solo sería limpiar el laboratorio, al llegar Mulder y Frohike se encontraban allí este último tenia manchas de sudor en su camisa del uniforme estaba aterrado.

-Señor?...

-Supongo que se imaginara porque está aquí, quiero que me diga en qué demonios pensaba cuando se roban unas botellas y tuvieron esa pequeña fiesta, no trate de mentirme pedí que revisaran las cámaras de los pasillo y la vieron entrar al cuarto de los muchachos.

Scully sintió el sabor de la sangre al morderse el labio con mayor fuerza –Señor realmente estoy avergonzada de mi comportamiento, le aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo.

-Claro que no o comience a despedirse de este instituto, sino fuera porque hicieron un buen trabajo los tres estarían buscando nueva escuela, señor Melvin ayudara en el comedor por el resto del mes y usted señorita Scully limpiara el gimnasio después de cada entrenamiento…

-Señor pero no tendré tiempo para mis tareas!

-Eso debió pensarlo antes de su pequeña fiesta, ahora retírense.

-Señor y yo que soy tan culpable como ellos protesto Mulder.

-Señor Mulder no empecemos, agradezca que no le diga a su padre ahora retírense.

-Me importa poco lo que diga mi padre.

-Mulder basta! Grito Skinner.

Al salir de la oficina Mulder trato de hablar con Scully pero ella lo dejo con la palabra en la boca…

-Demonios el gimnasio Dana te ayudare.

-No Mónica, no te metas en problemas con Kersch.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, yo me encargare si quieres ayudarme mejor dile a mi madre que te ayudare a estudiar esos días no quiero que se enteren de nada está bien?

-Como quieras… y bien?

-Que?

-No le contaras a tu mejor amiga que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

-No sé de qué me hablas Mónica.

-No soy tonta Dana, llegaste tarde a propósito escuche lo que Diana te susurro y has evitado hablar con Mulder.

Sabiendo que Mónica no la dejaría en paz le contó lo sucedido –Mierda eso fue intenso y él un completo idiota.

-La idiota soy yo por pensar que podría gustarle ahora, tengo problemas en casa, en la escuela y John me odia supongo que no querrá ser mi amigo.

-Hablando de eso… Dana yo saliconJohnestefindesemaana dijo sin aliento.

-No entendí una sola palabra.

Mónica trago saliva –Salí con John este fin de semana.

-Sí que eres rápida!

-Dana lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname yo le diré que no saldremos más.

-No seas tonta, Melissa y yo lo intuimos desde que te vimos sostener la fotografía, él es un buen chico se merece alguien que lo ame solo no lo lastimes más.

-Promesa de mejores amigas, ahora como le haremos para que el equipo de porristas no te moleste.

-Mónica no seguiré ocultándome tras de ti ni de mi hermana yo me enfrentare a ellas no me mires así, solo de esa manera me las quitare de encima está bien, ya te dije si quieres ayudarme dile a mi hermano que te ayudare con tus deberes en las tardes…

-Lo haremos a tu manera entonces…

Al salir de clases vio a Diana subiendo al carro de Mulder este le dirigió una mirada enigmática y encendió su auto ella se preguntó de que querría hablar pero dejo a un lado la duda al ver llegar a su hermana.

-Que tal el día?

-Un infierno Dana le conto todo lo sucedido.

-Demonios Dana nunca te habías metido en tantos problemas como ahora.

-Y que lo digas, le diré a mamá que estaré ayudándole a Mónica en matemáticas, hablando de ella sabias que ella y John salieron en mi ausencia.

Melissa quedo pensativa unos momentos –Si… pero no me mal interpretes tu dijiste que no deseabas nada con él, salimos a ver una película juntas nos topamos con John y bueno se entendieron, estas molesta?

-No realmente, es solo que ahora todos están con alguien y yo sola.

-Ambas estamos solas hermanita, tú tienes problemas para conseguir a un buen tipo dímelo a mí que no solo tengo que conseguir a un buen tipo sino además a un buen amante y buen padre.

-Melissa no tienes remedio dijo riendo.

-Conseguiste el trabajo?

-Si estaré de secretaria todas las mañanas mamá cuidara a William!

-Me alegro por ti.

-Todo mejorara está bien?

Dana asintió al llegar a casa las recibió el olor de una rica comida al sentarse con toda su familia les comento que las tardes las pasaría con Mónica ayudándola con la materia de cálculo por las tardes.

-Mónica es la chica nueva que está saliendo con John pregunto Bill mirándola.

-John está saliendo con Mónica?

-Parece que si mamá, pero no se si solo lo hicieron una vez o esto se hará serio.

-Bueno me perece algo apresurado pero todos tienen que buscar su felicidad dijo Margaret.

Bill habría opinado algo pero la mirada de autoridad de su madre lo detuvo.

-Hija me parece bien que estés tomando esto de manera positiva, Mónica me parece una buena chica.

-Gracias mamá.

Al comenzar los días de castigo Scully trataba de no toparse con ninguna de las animadoras ella se la pasaba en las sombras viendo a los chicos jugar, Mulder era realmente bueno aunque no parecía disfrutar ninguno de los partidos ese día perdieron y a diferencia de sus compañeros se mostraba indiferente, verlo era la única cosa buena del castigo ya que llegaba muy cansada a realizar sus ensayos y se levantaba temprano para la escuela si seguía de esa manera colapsaría en algún momento, en cuanto a Mulder dejo de insistir a hablar con ella desde que le grito que la dejara en paz cuando la encontró limpiando todos los balones del gimnasio no quería pasar la última semana de castigo lidiando con él o Diana.

Ese día terminando de guardar el equipo de las animadoras no se percató que Diana y compañía cerraban la puerta del gimnasio cuando Dana salió la rodearon.

-Creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti.

-No quiero problemas Diana.

-Eso debiste pensarlo cuando pusiste tus ojos en Fox.

-Mulder es un idiota y tú lo eres más si no lo puedes ver.

Diana la insulto tirándola al piso Dana trata de levantarse para defenderse cuando Bambi y Kristen la toman de los brazos, cuando Phoebe llega con una cubeta con lo que parece ser globos de agua ella y Diana toman uno y comienzan a atacarla solo que su contenido no era agua sino pintura azul tanto ella como el piso del gimnasio terminaron siendo un desastre.

-Diana prometiste que nosotras también lo haríamos protestaron las chicas que luchaban por sostener a una Scully que se retorcía y le salían lágrimas de rabia.

-Lo sé pero fue nuestra idea así que harán lo que les diga, en cuanto a ti pequeña perra vuelves a acercarte a mi novio y no solo será pintura lo que tengas que limpiar del piso y de ti.

Todas comenzaron a reír cuando Diana queda paralizada. –Así que este era tu plan?

-Fox…

-Aléjense de ella, sin contar a Diana yo tengo el poder para hacer que no vuelvan a pisar esta escuela y tú Diana esta fue una bajeza incluso para ti.

-Fox lo hice porque te amo desde que ella llego te has alejado de mí!

-Y no te has preguntado por qué? Estoy harto de fingir quien no soy, mi padre, el tuyo contigo, no deseo estar contigo Diana, ya no más y si te vuelves a acercar a Scully enfrentaras las consecuencias.

Diana protesto con rabia pero al ver tan decidido a Mulder se marchó con las demás.

-Scully…

-No me toques.

-Scully te juro que no sabía nada de esto.

-En verdad o es otro de tus juegos hacia mi dijo mirándolo con su cabello escurriendo en pintura y su cara llena de lágrimas.

-Escucha se que me comporte como un imbécil pero existen muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, de mi familia incluso yo no las se, pero quiero internarlo esta bien, maldita sea no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

Dana lo miro y dejo que envolviera sus brazos en ella –Vamos a limpiar todo y te limpiaras en mi casa mamá tiene muchos productos para el cabello alguno te servirá.

Scully asintió y comenzaron a limpiar el desastre.


	8. Chapter 8 Citas

Scully se duchaba en casa de Mulder, él le había dicho que sus padres no estaban así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, al hacerlo pensaba en las palabras que él le había dicho "no puedo sacarte de mi mente" ella sintió una calidez en su pecho más allá del agua caliente envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Cerrando la llave de la lujosa ducha tomo la enorme y afelpada toalla para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo, al salir su uniforme se encontraba al borde de la cama limpio y seco ella sonrió y procedió a vestirse.

Cuando salio de la habitación Mulder la esperaba con una taza humeante de té ella lo tomo tímidamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Como nueva.

-La ducha caliente ayudo, gracias por todo Mulder.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación ambos miraban sus pies buscando palabras que decirse, fue Scully la que se armó de valor.

-Es verdad lo que me dijiste?

-Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Si es verdad.

Ella se sonrojo –Entonces?

-Entonces?

-Oh Mulder no juegues conmigo…

Mulder sonrió y se acercó a ella, quitándole la taza de las manos puso sus manos en su cintura –Dana Scully me haría el honor de ser mi novia?

Scully lo miro con tanta intensidad preguntándose si era verdad –Y Diana?

-Que con ella?

-Bueno cuando fuimos a Washington escuche que dijiste que la amabas…

Mulder se tomó un momento antes de contestar –Si, lo dije y ella es una parte importante de mi vida, Scully bajo la mirada ante ese comentario pero tomando su barbilla para que regresara su vista a sus ojos dijo, pero quiero enamorarme de ti, tú quieres hacerlo de mí?

Scully asintió pensando que ella ya estaba enamorada

El tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con dulzura hasta que Scully se percató que no había llegado a casa –Dios!

-Qué pasa? Pegunto asustado.

-Es muy tarde Mulder mi madre debe estar preguntando por mí, mi celular?! Corrió a su mochila y al sacar el celular se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía pila, maldiciendo se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse.

-Yo te llevare y hablare con tu madre.

-No!...

-Hey diremos que hacíamos tarea o algo así yo me encargo está bien, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió pero estaba segura que su hermano se pondría furioso. Cuando llego a su casa su madre salió muy preocupada –Dana donde has estado, no contestabas el teléfono tu hermano fue a buscarte con Mónica y tampoco estabas en la escuela!

-Mamá…

-Nada crees que puedes desaparecerte así nomás, mentir que estas con Mónica para irte con este muchacho tú padre tendrá que saberlo.

Para que Margaret Scully diera un ultimátum como ese en verdad estaba enojada –Señora Scully todo es culpa mía Mulder guardo silencio al ver llegar a Bill con Mónica este fue directamente hacia Mulder y le dio un puñetazo.

-Esto es por mi amigo John imbécil.

-BILL! Grito Scully interponiéndose entre Mulder y su hermano.

-Hazte a un lado Dana.

-No!

Mulder se levantó tras ella y la aparto –No quiero pelear con usted si me lo permite puedo explicar todo.

Margaret Scully le pidió a su hijo que se calamara era un adolescente con quien se enfrentaba, Bill escupió al suelo esperando a que el idiota hablara.

-Lo que paso realmente fue que estábamos castigados yo me robe una botella de champagne en el concurso y por consecuencia castigaron a Dana y Frohike, supongo que ella dijo que se quedaría con Mónica para ahorrarse problemas, por supuesto no lo justifico pero ella solo pago las consecuencias de mi error…

Maggie Scully vio honestidad en los ojos del joven –Eso no explica porque se encontraba contigo.

Mulder miro a Scully y con la mirada le dijo que se calmara –Como hoy fue el último día de castigo la invite a tomar un té en mi casa le aseguro señora que respeto a su hija y si hubiera sabido que ella no tenía permiso de salir la traigo directamente a casa.

Bill sonrió irónico –Como si no conociera a los de tu clase, vuelve a acercarte a mi hermana y no solo será un golpe en la quijada.

-Bill basta! Dijo su madre.

-Le aseguro que mis intenciones con su hija son respetables.

-Intenciones pregunto sonriendo.

-Quiero que sea mi novia!

Mónica soltó un gritito y Melissa que espiaba desde la ventana grito un sonoro "si" que lo hizo sonreír.

Margaret Scully abrió los ojos ante la franqueza de Mulder –Joven me agrada su honestidad y creo que eso es algo que mi hija debe decidir por mi parte queda decir que ella es la niña de papá y una jovencita decente que tiene que regresar temprano a casa y no mentir.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello y si es necesario hablar con su esposo lo hare.

Maggie sonrió satisfecha mientras escuchaba a su hijo Bill maldecir, Scully miro esperanzada a su madre –Estarás castigada quince días, sin celular ni computadora y usted joven si realmente está interesado en mi hija supongo que esperara y se dará por satisfecho de verla solo en la escuela.

-Por mi está bien.

Maggie le dijo a su hijo que entrara a la casa para darles privacidad a los jóvenes antes de que Dana se fuera a su habitación a regañadientes obedeció a su madre, ya tendría oportunidad de enfrentarlo nuevamente, Mónica por su parte se despidió dejándolos solos rápidamente.

-Lo siento tanto Mulder…

-Por esto? No pasa nada tengo quijada de acero lo difícil será no invitarte a salir por las tardes dijo acercándose a besarla dulcemente.

-DANA! Metete a la casa grito Bill.

Scully volteo muy molesta y Mulder negó con la cabeza –No nos busquemos más problemas, nos veremos en la escuela esta bien.

-Claro que si!

Los quince días de castigo fueron algo difícil para ambos jóvenes pues solo se miraban en la escuela y no tenían la intimidad que les hubiera gustado, por un lado Mulder no podía dejar a Scully sola, porque Diana y las chicas la molestaban constantemente eso le hizo perder su titularidad en el equipo de baloncesto también trato de hablar con Diana en todo caso ella estuvo con él en la muerte de su hermana, diciéndole que intentaran ser amigos la respuesta de Diana fue tirarle encima su café.

Por su parte Scully se preguntaba si Mulder no se arrepentía de su decisión, ella lo miraba alegre compartiendo con los tiradores solitarios y Mónica pero suponía que en el fondo extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros ahora era un paria más en la escuela. En casa las cosas habían mejorado su madre dijo que no le diría nada a su esposo si ella acataba las reglas por supuesto Bill no estaba de acuerdo pero tuvo que obedecer a su madre en la decisión tomada; otra cosa que cambio fue que la relación de Mónica y John florecía rápidamente esa tarde en el almuerzo les conto como John la había invitado al pueblo donde nació, montaron a caballo ordeñaron ganado Mónica hablaba muy emocionada, Scully nunca disfruto ese lugar así que se alegró por su antiguo novio, esperaba que pronto ella y Mulder tuvieran un viaje para ellos solos, pensando en eso sintió como la sangre se li iba a las mejillas.

-Te sonrojaste le dijo Mulder mientras conducía para llevarla a casa.

-No es verdad!

-Ahora lo estas más una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos.

-Scully suspiro –Me gustaría tener una cita solo contigo, salir como lo hacen John y Mónica.

-Bueno primero tu familia tiene que confiar en mí.

-Y si eso no sucede?

-Te raptare dijo riendo, buscaremos la manera, además ya hoy se te acaba el castigo que te parece si vamos por un helado llevas al pequeño Charlie eso me dará puntos extras no crees.

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa, no estarían solos pero estarían en un ambiente diferente al de la escuela.

Al llegar a casa Mulder hablo con su mamá para que le permitiera salir con él, Maggie estaba encantada de lo caballero que era, así que lo permitió Charlie comenzó a brincar de emoción al saber que lo llevarían al parque y comer un helado.

La salida fue muy romántica e inocente Mulder disfrutaba de ver sonreír a Scully y de las muecas de asco que hacia su pequeño hermano al besarla.

Así fue el primer mes salidas al cine, ver películas en la casa de ella ir a tomar un café hasta que lograron tener un plan para tener un fin de semana solos, Scully no quería mentir pero su hermano no le dejaba otra opción además su padre pronto volvería y seria comenzar de nuevo, le dijo a su madre que ella y Mónica irían el fin de semana a la casa de playa de sus padres, hasta cierto punto eso era cierto solo que llegando Scully llamaría a casa y se iría a la casa de vacaciones de los Mulder, la única que sabía la verdad era Melissa aunque no lo aprobaba tampoco sabía que Dana se sentía asfixiada de no poder tener un momento realmente íntimo, dejando las bromas de lado simplemente hablo seriamente con ella diciéndole que se cuidara mucho y que si no estaba preparada para ese tipo de "relación" no lo hiciera y que la llamara todos los días para mantener calmados a su hermano y madre.

Mónica por su parte hablo con John acerca de eso, él aun tenia resistencia hacia Mulder, Scully fue muy importante para él y no quería verla llorar por un tipo como ese, Mónica algo celosa le dijo que Mulder la trataba como un caballero y era decisión de ella querer pasar tiempo con su novio. Lo convenció al insinuarle que por no ser temporada de vacaciones ellos también tendrían la casa sola…

….

Al llamar a su madre para avisar que habían llegado con bien y pasarle a Mónica para confirmarlo vio llegar a Mulder su corazón se aceleró, pasarían todo un fin de semana juntos y solos…


	9. Chapter 9 La primera noche

Al llamar a su madre para avisar que habían llegado con bien y pasarle a Mónica para confirmarlo vio llegar a Mulder su corazón se aceleró, pasarían todo un fin de semana juntos y solos…

Scully estaba con la boca abierta viendo la hermosa propiedad de los Mulder era inmensa y no estaba muy alejada de la playa, con una fachada muy rustica y un camino lleno de flores al igual que su mansión en la ciudad, estacionaron en la cochera y Mulder se dispuso a bajar las maletas y víveres.

-No entiendo porque no quisiste comprar comida preparada dijo tratando de equilibrar las bosas y maletas.

-Porque es más sano la comida casera Mulder, te aseguro que soy buena cocinando.

-Bueno será la primera vez que mi chica me cocine.

Scully sonrió sonrojada realmente esperaba impresionarlo, al estar dentro de la casa su asombro fue mayor los muebles eran exquisitos para ser una simple casa vacacional, a lo lejos se veía incluso una chimenea en la sala con una enorme televisión.

-Allá podremos acurrucarnos viendo películas le dijo al oído.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca poniéndose muy nerviosa, sin responderle comenzaron a guardar las verduras en el refrigerador así como los demás ingredientes en la alacena cuando terminaron Mulder le dijo que antes de comer le daría un tour por la casa.

-Ya es tarde para meternos al mar y el agua es muy fría, pero podemos ir al pueblo creo que vi que tienen la feria de su condado.

-Eso me gustaría.

-Bueno pues ven le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Primero le enseño la sala y le prometió que esa noche prenderían la chimenea las noches eran heladas, la llevo a la alberca techada que tenía un pequeño servibar, pero después de su incidente en el concurso no quería saber nada de alcohol, además ella prefería el mar que una alberca por más lujosa que fuera su padre le enseño a respetar la enormidad y belleza de los océanos.

Al subir por las escaleras Mulder le enseño su habitación aun tenia juguetes de cuando era niño.

-Un estratego!

-Olvídalo ese juego no se toca dijo con seriedad.

-Perdón, es el juego de mesa que compartíamos yo y Samantha dijo al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Scully.

-Está bien…

-Yo de verdad lo siento, tu como ibas a saberlo desde que murió sus cosas son intocables incluso su habitación sigue igual desde que la dejo.

Scully lo abrazo fuertemente como aquella noche en el hotel esperando que fuera suficiente para romper el momento incómodo y fue así, pasaron de largo el cuarto de su hermana y abrió el dormitorio principal.

-Aquí es donde dormiremos le dijo con mucha naturalidad.

Scully sintió el color subir a sus mejillas –Pero es la habitación de tus padres.

-Ellos nunca vienen aquí, la diversión familiar se acabó hace tiempo.

Bien porque no preparo algo de comer dijo nerviosa, Mulder sonrió ante eso y se dispuso a seguirla nuevamente a la cocina, Scully preparo un delicioso puré de papa además de verduras cocidas y un pollo a la parrilla Mulder estaba impresionado, Diana jamás cocinaba ella siempre o compraba comida o contrataba a alguien que les cocinara se notaba que la educación de Scully era muy hogareña, al terminar el lavo los platos y ella los secaba a Mulder le gustaba este nuevo tipo de mancuerna, con Diana solo era llenar la casa con gente que odiaba en sus fiestas o encerrados en la habitación teniendo sexo.

Al terminar Mulder la tomo de la mano y agarro una manta –Vamos a ver el atardecer quítate los zapatos.

Scully se sacó los converse y calcetas caminando tras él, se sentaron en la arena escuchando el sonido del mar, el viento era fresco pero Mulder la envolvió en sus brazos –Has navegado con tu padre?

-Algunas veces, el mar es inmenso cierto?

-Si…

-Te gustaría navegar alguna vez?

-No soy muy amoroso de los barcos pero por ti lo haría.

Scully sonrió –El mar es noble y peligroso a la vez, lo limpia y se lo lleva todo, lo perdona todo, o incluso te lo puede quitar todo, dice mi padre que en eso radica su belleza.

-Concuerdo con él le dijo al oído, cuéntame una historia del mar o alguna que tu padre te haya contado.

Scully pensó por un momento mientras veía como el sol se iba metiendo poco a poco en el crepúsculo –Te contare mi favorita acerca del cangrejo Samurái.

-Wow!

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando los samuráis rondaban la tierra del sol naciente dos clanes importantes peleaban entre sí, el gran clan Heike contra los Genji estos últimos deseaban el poder absoluto y se basaron en artimañas para ganar, en la última batalla los barcos de los guerreros Heike se hundieron dicen que los Dioses no estuvieron de su lado o que los Genji simplemente eran guerreros inhumanos, no se sabe nada más que sus guerreros murieron ahogados, al enterarse en el castillo todos se suicidaron para impedir que fueran tomados por el clan rival, pero lo más triste fue cuando la abuela del emperador junto con el hijo este se lanzó al mar. El clan Genji venció pero tiempo después ocurrieron cosas extrañas decían que sus embarcaciones eran atacadas con cangrejos que tomaban forma humana, es solo una leyenda pero cuando yo conocí al cangrejo que genero la leyenda realmente tiene forma de rostro…

-Cielos Scully no sabía que tenías ese lado siniestro realmente esperaba una historia de amor o algo así.

-No soy una chica común.

-Claro que no.

Ambos quedaron callados al ver la belleza de la puesta del sol hasta que la brisa marina se hizo más helada, al regresar Mulder prendió la chimenea bajo muchos cojines y almohadas y se instalaron en la alfombra.

-No estés nerviosa está bien, que quisiera estar un tiempo a solas contigo no significa que tenga algo en mente.

Scully asintió sonrojada acomodándose entre las piernas de Mulder esperando que comenzara la película, sería mañana ella no estaba lista ese día pero mañana compartirían esa parte que era inexplorado para ella, lo deseaba. Cuando termino la película Scully se acurruco en la alfombra con Mulder abrazándola por la espalda.

-Buenas noches Scully.

-Buenas noches Mulder.

Mulder despertó solo entre las almohadas preguntándose donde estaba Scully la escucho en la cocina, incorporándose fue a donde el ruido procedía y un olor delicioso lleno sus fosas nasales.

-Espero te gusten los Wafles caseros en el almuerzo dijo sonriente y satisfecha de ella misma.

-Claro!

Mulder se sentó en la barra de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de naranja, Scully puso un plato con una torre de wafles en el –Scully yo no como tanto.

-Es para los dos tonto, además si lo haces ayer devoraste todo lo que prepare.

-Es que estaba delicioso dijo tomando un pedazo de wafle y llevándolo a la boca.

-Ricos?

-Bromeas esta delicioso!

Scully le regalo una hermosa sonrisa –A la masa le incorpore canela molida secreto de mamá.

-Algún día tendré que probar la comida de tu madre entonces.

-Esperemos que sea pronto y bien cuál es el plan para el día de hoy?

-Después de desayunar vamos a la playa nos mojamos un poco regresamos comemos y nos vamos a la feria del pueblo interesada?

-Por supuesto!

Al limpiar la cocina se dispusieron a ponerse su ropa de playa Mulder se cambió en su antigua habitación utilizando un short color azul marino, Scully se vestía en la habitación de sus padres, el termino primero y ya tenía 15 minutos esperándola.

-Scully creo que ya espere demasiado grito divertido.

Scully se congelo tras la puerta después de haber peinado su cabello, ponerse lápiz labial y verse en el espejo por décima vez salió, Mulder estaba mirando hacia la sala y no se dio cuenta que ella había bajado hasta que le toco el hombro, al voltear se quedó boquiabierto llevaba un lindo bikini color purpura que hacia lucir su piel blanca lechosa, sus lindos pechos resplandecían bajo el sujetador –Mulder mis ojos están arriba.

-Lo siento, luces muy bien.

Gracias dijo sonriéndole y satisfecha por su reacción poniendo el pareo color morado por modestia salieron de la casa, al llegar a la playa Mulder puso una manta y dejo sus pertenencias así como víveres sabía que después de nadar el hambre era fuerte, fue Scully quien corrió hacia el agua rápidamente.

-Vamos Mulder no esta tan fría grito desde lejos.

Mulder sacudió la cabeza riéndose Diana no disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida, "porque demonios estoy pensando en ella" se dijo y se dirigió hacia Scully, dando un grito agudo por lo helado del agua miro a Scully con molestia fingida.

-Llorón no es tan fría.

-O naciste en Alaska o eres una reina de hielo pero esto está al borde de la congelación.

Scully lo miro con molestia y le aventó agua a la cara pronto estaban jugando a ese juego tonto hasta que Scully se rindió.

-Basta Mulder dijo cubriéndose los ojos.

-Gane! Ahora mi premio, Mulder la tomo en brazos y comenzó a besarla con voracidad, Scully de repente sintió la erección de Mulder presionando en una de sus piernas, ambos quedaron en silencio ante la reacción corporal hasta que ella lo beso de nuevo sintiéndose tanto halagada como nerviosa.

Cuando el agua se hizo más helada hasta para ella salieron a comer los emparedados que ambos habían preparado.

-Hace mucho que no divertía como niño.

-De verdad?

-Si, contigo todo es diferente…

-Diferente bueno o malo.

-Solo diferente, te mentiría si te dijera que en mi antigua relación no había cosas buenas pero te puedo asegurar que no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Scully lo miro con intensidad y asintió comiendo lo quedaba de su emparedado; al regresar a la casa Scully fue la primera en entrar a la ducha ella esperaba que después de esta noche pudieran compartirla juntos después…

Caminaban tomados de la mano viendo las diferentes actividades de la feria, Scully llevaba un algodón de azúcar color azul en sus manos cuando posa sus ojos en un juego de tiro.

-Quieres que gane ese oso gigante para ti?

-Sabes disparar?

-Claro soy un hombre dijo egocéntrico.

Mulder pago la cuota y se acomodó la escopeta en el hombre "la está sosteniendo mal" pensó burlándose la pelirroja, Mulder acertó a dos de los seis tiros requeridos para el premio molesto pago por otra ronda y esta vez no acertó ninguno.

-Permíteme dijo la pelirroja acomodándose de forma correcta el arma comenzó a disparar a los seis blancos.

Mulder quedo con la boca abierta cuando Scully recibió su oso gigante, ella lo miro con una sonrisa triunfal –Quien te enseño a disparar.

-Mi padre dijo soltando la risa, bueno aquí está tu oso Mulder.

-Basta que esto debió ser al revés dijo con molestia.

Scully no paro de reírse en toda la noche, hasta que Mulder también lo tomo con gracia terminaron la noche comiendo un par de hot dogs cuando regresaban bajo la luz de la luna y el sonido del mar Scully se detuvo.

-Pasa algo?

Ella respiro profundo –Quiero hacerlo.

-Que?

-Quiero compartir esta noche contigo.

Mulder la miro a los ojos comprendiendo su petición ella esta sonrojada, al no obtener respuesta ella bajo su mirada –Lo siento Mulder yo… bueno espero que no pienses que soy una chica fácil. Scully comenzó a caminar pero Mulder la detuvo de la mano.

-Estas segura?

-Si dijo con un susurro de voz.

-Yo no vine preparado pero si me das tiempo puedo pasar a una farmacia.

Scully sintió su cara caliente de vergüenza –Este… yo, yo si estoy prepara dijo mirando hacia el mar.

-Mirame…

Ella lo miro el tomo su barbilla y le dio un casto beso –Si tú lo deseas y estas segura que no te arrepentirás mañana me sentiré muy honrado.

-Honrado?

-Bueno no siempre eres la primera experiencia de alguien dijo rascando la cabeza nervioso.

-Eso soy para ti alguien pregunto con tristeza.

-No, eres mi novia y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo en este momento.

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en silencio al llegar Mulder le pidió que lo esperara en la sala mientras acomodaba el dormitorio, ella prendió el televisor sentía sus manos sudadas y el corazón acelerado, no supo cuando tiempo paso ni cuantas veces le dio la vuelta a todos los canales cuando lo escucho.

-Esta listo.

Scully busco los preservativos antes de seguirlo pero cuando entro a la habitación se sintió alagada todo estaba lleno de velas encendidas haciendo el momento íntimo en una esquina había un incienso de canela encendido y el efecto que daba era intoxicante.

-Qué te parece?

-Es hermoso Mulder.

-Te sientes cómoda?

Asintió nerviosa, en ese momento le acerco una copa de vino tinto.

-Mulder no deseo beber…

-No tengo intención de emborracharte solo de relajarnos bien, crees que eres la única nerviosa?

Scully sonrió ante la sinceridad y tomo un trago así pasaron un buen rato hablando y disfrutando del vino, cuando Mulder vio que Scully tomo lo último de su copa y la retiro de sus manos hubo un silencio pesado antes de preguntarle de nuevo si estaba segura ella dijo que si y comenzó a besarla lentamente al faltarles el aire el poso su frente en la de ella y sonrió, levanto sus manos y con torpeza empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Scully, ella contuvo el aliento una vez John la había tocado bajo la blusa pero esta vez era diferente se trataba de Mulder su Mulder…

-Me detendré cuando desees.

-Continua dijo en un susurro.

Mulder comenzó a besarle el cuello cuando paso sus manos a su espalda y desengancho el sujetador, Scully se puso tensa unos segundos y Mulder se detuvo, recuperando su compostura lo beso y el continuo deshaciéndose de la estorbosa prenda y allí estaba ella en topless roja hasta las orejas, Mulder rápidamente se quitó el suéter y la camiseta solo para recostarla sobre la cama, la beso nuevamente, Scully jadeo cuando sintió que tocaba su seno derecho masajeándolo suavemente hasta llegar al pezón y jugar con el, después lo hizo con el izquierdo, Scully gimió suavemente y el la miro tanto su cara como su pecho brillaban con la luz de las velas y mostraban el color rosado de la excitación. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y procedió a quitarle los pantalones encontrando unas bonitas bragas rosadas, sintiéndose avergonzada por su evidente excitación Mulder se sintió más que triunfante así que procedió a quitarse sus propios pantalones y calcetas, Scully lo miro justo en el bulto de sus bóxer un poco preocupada él parecía grande…

-Tendré cuidado dijo quitando la última prenda de ella quedando completamente desnuda ante él, Dios eres hermosa.

Ella reprimió la necesidad de cubrirse cuando él se quitó su ropa interior no lo parecía Mulder era grande, tomando un preservativo se dispuso a ponérselo, Scully pensó que la tomaría en ese mismo momento pero Mulder comenzó a besarla y acariciarla suavemente de repente sus manos estaban en todos esos sitios que solo ella había tocado en sus momentos de deseo, relajándola y reduciéndola a jadeos y susurros "esta lista" pensó acomodándose entre sus piernas la miro con dulzura y entro con mucho cuidado Scully apretó los dientes al sentir un agudo dolor que así como llego de rápido desapareció cuando Mulder sintió que Scully se adaptó a su tamaño comenzó a moverse lentamente, el ya había tenido tiempo atrás sesiones de sexo salvaje con Diana pero ahora tenía que contenerse aunque la sensación fuera muy intensa Scully era suave, estrecha y muy placentera.

Scully sentía un dolor soportable sabía que no podría tener un orgasmo en ese momento y se lo dijo Mulder se sintió un poco abrumado pero entendía era su primera vez pero él se esforzaría en la siguiente ocasión esperando que fuera lo más pronto posible, moviéndose un poco más rápido pero no sin perder el control gruño al sentir su climax derrumbándose en ella.

-Lo siento Mulder…

-Porque? Quien debe disculparse soy yo, debí pensar primero en ti pero solo deseaba estar dentro de ti Scully.

-Sangre tus sabanas…

-No me importa las lavare mañana dijo besándola, retirándose de ella con lentitud se quitó el preservativo revisando que todo estuviera en orden y lo tiro al cesto de basura.

-Gracias por este fin de semana Scully dijo abrazándola y quedándose inmediatamente dormido.

Al despertar Scully sentía un terrible dolor bajo su abdomen pero estaba feliz Mulder seguía dormido y en ningún momento la soltó, así que no solo era el dolor sino que también estaba entumida trato de moverse sin despertarlo cuando sintió que la atrajo hacia él.

-Buen día hobbit.

-No me digas así Mulder…

-Cómo estás?

-Con un poco de dolor pero bien…

-Bueno entonces el matutino será dulce y solo para ti.

-Matutino?

Mulder sonrió la saco de la cama y la llevo a la ducha mientras se bañaban con el agua caliente Mulder le mostro sus habilidades orales, Scully no solo cumplió su fantasía tuvo su primer orgasmo en pareja…

Antes de dejar la casa Mulder le tomo la mano –Quiero hacer algo antes de irnos…

-Mulder otra vez? Realmente estoy… -No, no me refiero a eso dijo riendo ven conmigo.

Se pararon frente a la habitación de Samantha y Mulder la abrió entraron en silencio olia a humedad, pero el aroma de su hermana no desaparecía Mulder se sentó en la pequeña cama y comenzó a llorar, Scully no dijo nada solo lo abrazo con fuerza, antes de salir vio una pequeña caja fuerte rosada que estaba abierta la tomo y vio el diario de su hermana.

-Ni siquiera sabía que escribía un diario dijo en voz muy queda.

-Quieres leerlo?

-No ahora, quizás nunca pero si en algún momento me armo de valor estarás conmigo?

-Claro que si Mulder…


	10. Chapter 10 Su padre lo aprueba

Scully estaba conforme que su fin de semana a solas con Mulder había pasado completamente inadvertido por su familia, solo Melissa sabía lo que había pasado realmente asegurándole que Mulder fue muy respetuoso y cuidadoso con ella dejando a su hermana mayor conforme y tranquila.

En cuanto a las cosas en casa habían mejorado Bill recibió la visita de su novia Tara poniéndolo de buen humor su padre regresaría en un par de días y ese fin de semana se haría una barbacoa familiar.

-Deberias invitar a Fox Dana.

-Es Mulder mamá… dijo sonriendo, no quiero importunar a nadie.

-Bill estará entretenido con Tara y de tu padre me encargo yo ya es tiempo que lo invites a casa Dana.

Scully sonrió ampliamente –Creo que tienes razón mamá.

Scully termino de lavar los platos cuando su madre la mira fijamente –Pasa algo mamá?

-Luces diferente.

-Diferente como pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

-Enamorada con John nunca vi esa mirada.

-Mulder es un gran tipo mamá realmente creo que es el indicado.

-Wow…

Scully se sonrojo ante su desliz –Quiero decir que realmente me gustaría estar mucho tiempo con él mamá.

-Bueno él se ve que te quiere mucho.

-Realmente lo crees?

-Lo creo.

-Gracias mamá dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Eso le encantaba de su madre jamás hacia un prejuicio de alguien y siempre trataba de buscar el lado bueno de cualquier situación por duro que fuera, saliendo de la cocina fue directamente a su habitación tomo su celular y dudando un poco marco el número conocido, Mulder no tardo en contestar.

-Hola hermosa!

-Sé que nos vimos en la escuela pero quería escucharte, sé que estas ocupado… lo siento no quiero hostigarte.

-Hey tranquila estaba por llamarte dijo con una dulce voz.

Scully suspiro y puso la misma tonta sonrisa desde que ella y Mulder comenzaron a salir –Tengo noticias!

-Suenas entusiasmada dímelas.

-La novia de mi hermano Bill está de visita con nosotros ella vive en California y mi padre ya regresa en dos días se está planeando una barbacoa, mi madre dijo que podrías venir, te gustaría?

-No habrá problemas con los varones Scully?, no lo digo por el pitufo pelirrojo dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Deja de decirle pitufo a Charlie y no, Bill esta distraído con Tara y realmente me gustaría que pasáramos tiempo con mis padres, claro si tú lo deseas dijo nerviosa.

Mulder quedo en silencio unos segundos poniéndola ansiosa, sabía que lidiar con su hermano era pesado ahora con su padre se sentiría acorralado –Sería un honor señorita Scully, ya es hora de hacer esta relación formal no cree.

-Que formal joven Mulder.

-Es todo lo que mi novia se merece después del mejor fin de semana que ella me dio.

Scully sintió subir el color por sus mejillas hasta sus orejas –Fue muy lindo cierto.

-Más que lindo, espero poder tener más tiempo a solas contigo dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también dijo sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido.

-Bien pequeña nos vemos mañana en la escuela iré a la práctica de baloncesto, si bien me es indiferente me gusta estar en forma sobre todo para mi mujer.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Scully quiso decirle lo mucho que lo quería pero no se atrevió, no quería que Mulder pensara que ella iba muy rápido y asustarlo ya llegaría el momento.

-Así que como están los nuevos amantes?

-Melissa! Estabas espiando?

-Claro que no hermanita solo escuche hasta que termino la conversación.

Scully la miro con furia fingida pero luego suavizo el gesto con una sonrisa –Creo que lo amo Melissa…

-Yo también lo creo.

-Espero que Mulder sienta lo mismo por mí.

-Si no lo hace es un completo idiota, que dijo de la barbacoa familiar.

-Que sí, de hecho está dispuesto a conversar con papá para hacerlo oficial.

-Que caballero!

-Lo es…

-Me alegro verte tan feliz Dana.

-Oh Melissa sé que tu encontraras a alguien.

-Quizás algún día, mientras ya tengo al amor de mi vida o no es así William.

-Definitivamente William es el hombre de nuestras vidas Melissa.

Al día siguiente Mulder ya la esperaba fuera de su casa en su auto salió bastante emocionada ignorando a su hermano mayor quien fuera regañado por su cuñada ella lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios, Mulder caballerosamente abrió la puerta del auto deportivo y guardo la mochila en la parte trasera, Bill hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Mulder hizo un gesto de despedida.

El día fue cotidiano para todos solo Mulder fue quien se percató que Diana tenía dos días faltando a clases.

-Pasa algo estas muy serio le comento Scully al ver que no participaba en la plática.

-Mande?

-Donde se encuentra mi novio?

Mulder dudo pero decidió ser honesto –Diana no ha venido a clases, estoy preocupado.

Scully apretó su mandíbula pero ella entendía que Diana siempre seria parte importante de Mulder –porque no le preguntas al director Kersch el conoce a sus padres quizá sepa algo.

-Buena idea!

-Si eso ayuda a que no estés en otro mundo…

-Hey solo estoy preocupado nada más le dijo tomando su barbilla y dándole un beso.

-Tortolos que dicen de ir a los bolos y unas hamburguesas después de clases.

-Es buena idea solo que yo tengo que hacer algo antes los alcanzare en los bolos.

Scully asintió cuando vio a Mulder retirarse.

-Que le pasa pregunto Mónica.

-Esta preocupado por Diana.

-Esa perra.

-Fue su novia Mónica él quiere que sean amigos digo llevaban mucho tiempo de novios.

-Y tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

Scully solo se encogió de hombros.

Todos se divertían en el boliche cuando Mulder llego y abrazo a Scully por la espalda haciéndola brincar.

-Mulder!

-Esperabas a alguien más dijo ceñudo.

-No solo que estaba distraída.

El la beso apasionadamente en la boca sin darse cuenta que John los miraba de lejos.

-Investigaste algo?

-Kersch dijo que su madre llamo para decir que Diana faltaría unos días.

-Bueno ahora sabes que todo esta bien o no?

-Puede ser sus padres están divorciados, ella se quedó a vivir con su papá es raro que vea a su madre en periodo no vacacional dijo pensativo quizás no sea nada, en fin a divertirnos dijo tomándola de la mano.

Scully se sintió mejor al ver a Mulder más relajado incluso compartió unas palabras con John lo que hizo la tarde muy agradable.

El padre de Dana llego el jueves por la noche trayendo regalos a toda la familia esta vez había viajado por los mares orientales así que toda la familia escuchaba entusiasmada.

-Pronto yo también sere capitán como tú padre.

-Lo se Bill eso me hace enorgullecerme mucho, solo recuerda tener muy feliz a tu mujer para que te extrañe en los viajes largos.

-Señor Scully yo amo a su hijo no me encontraría aquí si fuera lo contrario.

El capitán Scully asintió conforme –Y bien? pregunto dirigiéndose a Dana

-Papá?

-Alguna novedad Starbuck?

Dana miro a Bill sabía que el ya se había encargado de poner a su padre al tanto con las noticias –Que te gustaría saber dijo un poco molesta.

-Para empezar que tal te va en la escuela pero sobre todo quiero saber de ese chico Mulder.

Scully suspiro y le conto todo a su padre así como que Mulder quería hablar con él en la barbacoa del domingo para formalizar todo, Bill estaba en desacuerdo pero su madre y Melissa la apoyaron diciéndole que era un buen muchacho y se merecía que le brindara una oportunidad al final su padre acepto ganándose un reproche de Bill.

Llego el domingo y Scully estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa, Mulder se presentaría y hablaría con su padre. Ese día se levantó temprano ayudo con los preparativos y la decoración además de ir con Melissa a comprar un nuevo vestido quería impresionar a su novio ese día.

Mulder llego una hora antes, muy formal con una camisa de vestir azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro llevando en manos un pastel de chocolate.

Scully tomo el pastel y Mulder se dirigió directamente al capitán Scully.

-Buena tarde señor soy Fox Mulder el novio de su hija dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

El capitán Scully lo miro de pies a cabeza ofreciéndole la mano al final, Scully se encontraba nerviosa esperando lo peor pero todo se aligero cuando su padre invito a Mulder a la sala y comenzaron a platicar, después de un largo momento se acercó a su novia para decirle que todo estaba bajo control.

-Tu padre está de acuerdo dijo para que todos lo escucharan.

-Al parecer es un buen muchacho como dijeron dijo toándolo del hombro.

Scully se abalanzo abrasándolo con fuerza mientras su hermana, madre y cuñada sonreían a excepción de Bill.

Ignorando a su hermano mayor la barbacoa fue un éxito Muler jugo con el pequeño Charlie y William platico con su hermana y cuñada ayudo en todo momento sin quejarse ganándose a su suego inmediatamente fue Scully que lo tomo de la mano cuando todos estaban en las pláticas que se relacionaban con el alcohol que lo condujo a su habitación.

-Estas segura?

-Si dijo jadeando.

Mulder la beso y levanto su vestido tocándola entre las piernas, ella estaba lista Scully le paso un preservativo y él se dispuso a entrar en ella, Scully soltó un gemido ahogado aun dolía pero era más placentero que la primera vez moviéndose con determinación pero con cuidado y tocando su parte sensible llego al orgasmo rápidamente, aprovechando Mulder tomo sus caderas y se movió más rápido hasta terminar.

-Te quiero Scully… susurro tomando aire.

-Te amo Mulder les contesto e voz baja.

La miro con ojos brillosos y la beso por última vez esa noche, salieron de la habitación sin sospecha alguna para terminar la noche, Mulder se despidió de la familia y se dirigió a su casa.

Scully lo amaba el nunca se había sentido amado por nadie ni por Diana pero ella lo hacía y no pudo regresar el sentimiento no porque no lo sintiera sino porque sentía miedo a ser lastimado pensando en eso sonó su celular.

-Mulder.

-Fox soy Diana necesito hablar contigo de inmediato.


End file.
